It Can Happen
by rockinchick8
Summary: Nick Jonas is a hot musician. Miley Cyrus is a secret popstar.They fall in love with each other.They seem perfect together,but bad things keep happening and tearing them apart.Are they really meant to be? Will they have a happy ending...with each other?
1. The Day

**It Can Happen**

**Chapter 1 The tickets**

A boy with dark curly hair was sitting on the couch watching TV. His 2 brothers were out of the room. The TV screen was quickly lit up with Hannah Montana. It showed brief clips of different concerts. It showed her doing dance moves, twists, turns, jumps, and flips. The boy fastened his eyes to the screen. Then, Hannah Montana was now talking.

"Since my tour has been a huge success and we added some dates, I realized we didn't have enough shows in Chicago so there will be a concert on December 8th. This will be my last concert of my tour so I am gonna try to make it the best one yet. If you live in Chicago, come on down and even if you don't….still come on down. Since scalpers have been buying all the tickets, we will have the tickets to this show go on sale on Monday December 3rd at 10:00am sharp meaning not one ticket will be given out till that very day. You do not want to miss this! Hope to see ya there!" she concluded.

The commercial ended. The boy shot up and screamed, "Joe and Kevin come here!"

The boys ran to his demand. "Yes master?" said Joe in a creepy voice.

Kevin giggled and said, "What is it Nick?"

Nick responded, "Hannah is coming here on Friday. The tickets go on sale tomorrow at 10. We all are going to call and try to get tickets, ok?"

Joe and Kevin knew how much Nick liked Hannah. He frikin wrote a song about her though he had never met her. The song was titled _Inseparable. _So how could they say no to Nick's plan? They agreed.

Tomorrow came fast. Nick was up super early ready for this little operation.

As ten o clock grew closer, the boys readied up. When the clock struck 9:59, the boys were all ready. The second the clock hit 10, they immediately called the ticket place.

Each brother was on the phone but slowly got off not being able to get tickets. As Nick and Kevin waited for Joe to bring more disappointment, he walked in with a grin.

"You owe me soooo much", he said.

Nick looked at him like he was a million bucks.

"You got the tickets?" he asked.

Joe replied with a smile, "Hell yeah I did! Three front row tickets to Friday's show!"

"FRONT ROW TICKETS!?!?!" Nick screamed.

"Yeah three front row top level." Joe mumbled the last part

"That's as best as I could get!"

"It's ok…I guess. Hey, at least we get to go right?" Nick said.

The boys high fived each other. Even though Joe and Kevin weren't die hard fans like Nick, but they thought her music was pretty good and they never passed up good music.

Friday came sooner than the three thought it would. They drove to the arena and took their seats. They were on the highest level. Joe even took some ketchup and put it by his nose to make it look like his nose was bleeding.

Then the lights started to get dim indicating the show was about to start.

Bright colored lights were flashing over the stage.

Everybody grew silent.


	2. The Concert

**Chapter 2 **

**The Concert**

**The announcer said through the loudspeaker, "Drum role please!"**

**With that drums started pounding and then the announcer said, "it is my honor to introduce the one and only…..HANNAH MONTANA!" **

**Then Hannah walked out onto the stage with a fire explosion**

**and to be greeted by thousands of fans screaming. Nick, Joe and Kevin had to cover their ears as well as Hannah. **

**Then Hannah said, "Are you guys ready to rock?" Once again screaming girls went crazy. Then Hannah sang Life's What You Make It, Rockstar, and of course the classic Best Of Both Worlds.**

**Then with little breath, Hannah said, "Now, I will need one person to come up with me and sing. Any takers?" The arena shook with screams. Think of 15,000 girls (And some boys) then imagine them all screaming, "OH PICK ME!"**

**It was beyond crazy.**

**Nick looked at his brothers with a sigh and said, "Let's just leave, ok?" **

**He was upset. He loved Hannah so much but he knew he had no chance in the world to sing with her.**

**Kevin and Joe nodded their heads in agreement. The boys gathered up their belongings as a spotlight was shining around the arena.**

**Hannah had to choose one person out of 15,000 people. No pressure.**

**As she looked around to see who she wanted to sing with her, she saw a boy who from what she could see was upset and leaving. She felt bad.**

**She thought to herself, "How many guys come to this thing? He's probably one of thirty. C'mon Miley just pick him or someone at least."**

"**I pick……You. She pointed at a boy with curly brown hair way up on the top section.**

**Nick, curious to see who she had picked looked around trying to find the spotlight on some crazy fan. All of a sudden a bright light was shone upon him. He looked confused and said, "Me?"**

**The whole section screamed to Hannah, "Him?" pointing at Nick.**

**Hannah said, "Yes," with a huge smile on her face.**

**Nick blushed at the fact that thousands of people were looking at him at this very moment. **

**Hannah said into the microphone, "What's your name?"**

**Nick said, "Nick." But quickly realized she couldn't as well as thousands of others could not hear him. He shouted, "Nick!"**

**It was funny watching the section scream to Hannah, "Nick!!!"**

**Hannah said, "Well Nick, today is your lucky day. C'mon down here so we can sing. I hope you don't mind the 15,000 people watching," she chuckled at this.**

**To tell the truth, Nick was completely freaked. I mean he knew all of her songs, but to sing one with her in front of so many people. That was terrifying.**

**His brothers congratulated him and Kevin gave him a shove and said, "Go knock 'em dead tiger." Nick quickly walked to the stage as fast as he could since he was so high up.**

**As he stepped on the stage, Hannah greeted him with a hug. She started asking him questions. So are you enjoying the concert so far?"**

"**Yeah it's so awesome to come here and listen to you perform." He blushed after he said that. **

**Then she started asking him questions like, what's your favorite singer, song and tons of other things. Nick was a tad nervous so he responded quick and simple. You, We Got The Party and so forth.**

**Then Hannah asked him something he never thought she would ask him. **

"**Do you play music?" she asked.**

**He responded with a nervous smile, "Yeah. Actually I'm in a band with my two brothers who came here with me tonight." The spotlight shined on Kevin and Joe who waved at them from above.**

"**Since you like to sing and you are on stage, do you want to sing something?" Hannah asked.**

**Nick didn't know what to say. But he knew if he ever wanted to become a famous musician, he needed to be ready for these kinds of concerts. So he said something he never thought he would say. "Yeah. Why not."**

**Joe and Kevin's jaws instantly dropped to the floor. They dove out of their seats and ran to the stage with on 30 seconds.**

**Hannah asked what song they would be singing. Nick looked at his brothers to answer, but all they did was mouth **_**Inseparable.**_** Nick said into a microphone, "We will be singing a song I wrote called **_**Inseparable. **_**I wrote it about this girl that I think I'm in love with.**

**Hannah asked with a smile, "Is this lucky girl in the audience today?"**

**Nick dazed into her eyes and sweetly said, "Yeah, she is."**

**The whole crowd awed. But it was time to get serious. Nick had a guitar in hand as well as Kevin and Joe by a microphone stand.**

**They started playing it. **

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know..we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know…we're inseparable

I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Yea you know we're inseparable  
(As Nick sang this, he kept looking over at Hannah)  
You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know. We're inseparable

**The crowd went nuts once they ended.**

**Hannah replied with joy in her voice, "wow! You guys are extremely good. By the way, I loved the song. (Glances at Nick) That girl is very lucky. She winked at Nick. He almost fainted but kept his cool.**

"**So I promised I would sing with you Nick. What song do you want to sing?"**

**Nick needed to think fast so he said what came to his mind first.**

"**How about If We Were A Movie?"**

"**Alright. Let's kick it." Hannah said.**

**With that the band started playing and they started singing, one after the other.**

**As soon as they finished, the crowd went crazy again. Hannah whispered to Nick, "You were incredible." She added a wink to it.**

**Nick couldn't help but smile and said, " Oh don't make this about me super star. You were down right amazing and looked gorgeous." He realized what he had said and felt his stomach drop.**

**Hannah blushed and looked down. She said, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."**

**They thanked the audience and said goodbye.**

**Hannah went to the three brothers as they were talking. "It was the best thing ever! She even said I was decent looking. I had to stop myself from kis…**

"**Hey guys!" Hannah interrupted, just in time too. **

**They all said hey.**

"**You guys were awesome." She winked at Nick for the third time and his stomach started getting butterflies. "You guys should talk to a music producer. If you decide to, then try Hollywood records. That's where I was discovered and look where it got me."**

"**Yeah thanks, it was really fun." Kevin said.**

**With that, they all parted their ways.**

**Nick looked back to get a last glance at Hannah but at the same time Hannah was glancing over at him and once again winked.**

**This time he fell but his brothers caught him.**

"**You ok little bro?" Joe asked worriedly.**

**Nick with bundles of happiness in his voice said, "Yeah, I'm great."**

**They all left into Kevin's car and drove home. **


	3. The Chance

**Chapter 3**

**The Chance**

The second that the boys went into their house, Nick couldn't help himself from screaming.

"She was soooo amazing, and I told her she was pretty and said I wasn't so bad myself and she looked back at me as we left and she winked at me 4 times!!!" Nick said it so fast his brothers' could barely understand a word he said.

Joe and Kevin just gave him a weird look and Kevin said, "Explain it again." By the look at Nick's face Kevin knew Nick was going to just babble a ton of words, so he quickly threw in, "this time a little slower."

So Nick explained it to them once more still fast but his brothers could interpret what he had said.

"It looks like someone might be in love with the ever so famous Hannah Montana. How cute!" Joe joked.

"Joe, shut up! I don't love her but she's just so amazing…and pretty….and a good winker!" Nick said.

His brothers just gave him a look. "Let's go to bed. This had to be such a long night especially for you lover boy." Kevin pointed at Nick as he said the last part. Nick just blushed and went into his room.

**Next Day**

The three boys came down together talking about some video game.

"…and if you do something bad in front of a cop, they come over and beat you with their night stick." Joe said.

"Hey guys, don't you think we should go practice? I mean we want to become famous as soon as possible right? Kevin asked.

"Yeah we probably should." Nick groaned a little since when Joe said this cause he was still tired. "You never know Nick, one day you could be touring with Hannah Montana!" Joe said it intending to get Nick in the mood to practice.

As Joe had said this, Nick's ears perked up like a dog's and he jumped off his chair and ran into the garage where all their equipment was set up.

"Good boy." Joe said as he patted Nick's head went he walked by him.

"Joe just be quiet and let's practice." Nick said.

So they played a couple songs such as _Year 3000, S.O.S, Hold on and of course, Inseparable._

Once they decided they had enough practice, they listened to Hannah and called Hollywood Records. Kevin being the oldest was the one who called.

"Hello?" said some old cranky voice.

"Uhhh yeah this is Kevin Jonas out of the band the Jonas Brothers. We had talked to Hannah Montana yesterday and she said we should give you a call about our band…the Jonas brothers." Kevin said nervously.

"Well if Hannah says you're good, then you might as well come on down here. Bring your guitars and please some talent." The man said.

With that they both hung up.

Kevin turned to his brothers with a straight face and they returned him with a worried look.

"What did they say?" Joe asked.

"He said…. (Kevin takes a deep breath) to….PACK OUR GUITARS UP AND SOME TALENT AND HEAD ON DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Kevin basically screamed this to them.

The three brothers screamed at all of this. They were so excited that they almost forgot to leave.

"Guys I think its time to leave now." Nick says.

They went to the recording studio and introduced themselves to the cranky man named David. He said in his cranky voice, "Ok let's here it."

The boys looked at each other about the song they were going to sing. Kevin looked at Nick then at Joe. Joe looked at Nick to Kevin. Then Nick realized what song they were going to sing.

With a deep breath, Nick said, "This song is called Inseparable."

They started to play as well as sing.

The second that they finished, Hannah came as if it were on cue. She paused when she saw the three brothers and immediately recognized them. She stood in a spot where she could see them but they couldn't see her. She saw the looks on their faces and knew that the man had turned them down.

The man had said to them, "You all have no talent! I am sick of hearing all of this teenager crap that you people bring in. Now, GET OUT!"

The boys walked out with their heads hung low.

As they left the room, Hannah went into there and sat down next to David.

"C'mon David, you know they have talent. They sung at one of my concerts and they were incredible and the crowd loved them too."

"No." He turned and left the room. Hannah realized that he had recorded the performance and that this room had some kind of radio thing so the producers could let the people hear the new songs. Hannah picked up the CD

and turned on the radio. She spoke into the microphone, "Hey, it's Hannah Montana. I just wanted you to hear this one song. This is a song a couple of friends of mine wrote. I hope you like it." She played it for them.

Instantly Inseparable was playing all over the country. Once it was done playing, callers called requesting the song again and asking who wrote the song. As Hannah was taking these calls, David walked in and realized what she had done. He was about to scream then he saw all the calls about the song. Hannah mouthed. "You can still catch them I bet."

With that, David ran out of the room.

**Meanwhile**

The three brothers walked to their car in silence. They turned on the radio and heard Hannah's voice say, "This is a song a couple of friends of mine wrote. I hope you like."

The song was playing and the brothers couldn't believe their ears what they were hearing. They started to rock out to their own music and even sing along with it. Once the song was done, Joe said, "I can't believe she did that for us."

"I can." Nick replied.

"Well if we become famous one day, we know who to thank." Kevin said.

As Kevin was about to drive away, they all heard someone scream, "JONAS BROTHERS!!!! JONAS BROTHERS!!! WAIIIIIIT!!!"

Of course they all turned to see who it was calling their names. They saw David the cranky man who they really didn't like.

David, out of breath said, "Maybe. I. Can. Give. You. A. Chance.

The three brothers screamed as if they were girls. "C'mon in guys, let's record whatever you have for me cause I bet it's good."

The four walked towards the building. Nick felt some sudden urge to look up. He looked up to see her. Her meaning Hannah. He mouthed, "Thank you," to her. And of course, she nodded her head and then winked at him.

Nick had his full attention on Hannah and didn't realize what was in front of him. He walked straight into a pole. Hannah saw the whole thing and started laughing. She slowly walked away from the window.

**Thank you to all that have reviewed. It helps and it makes me want to continue writng because you want to continue reading. I want to thank punette101 for being my first reviewer and giving the idea that Hannah/Miley should help them become famous. Thank you to all the rest as well. If i get a couple reviews i will upsdate today. But anyway, I hope you all have a Happy New Year!:**


	4. A Piece Of Cake

**Chapter 4**

**A Piece Of Cake**

The Jonas Brothers recorded all the songs they had which were about 15 songs and David loved them all.

"You guys really have talent. Why didn't you come sooner?" David asked.

"Well if we did, you would have shot us down cause Hannah wouldn't have been there. Also, we always wanted to become famous but it was never a thought to take action and go for it. Once again, it was because of Hannah." Kevin replied.

"Well, I'll get Hollywood Records to sign you, meaning you all will become rich and famous and blah blah blah. We are doing this in such a short time because from that one song being played, we had a massive wave in calls requesting for it to be played again. Consider yourselves lucky that you have this kind of talent." David told the boys.

They all stood there speechless with their mouths wide open. Finally Joe choked out, "Thank you so much dude. I mean Mr sir. I mean David."

"Don't thank me, thank Ms Montana. She knocked sense into me that you guys were good. Also remember that she was the one who played that song on the radio. Now let me run and get the people to start working on your CD's. They should be out in about 2 weeks."

The boys just nodded their heads. They still could not believe that they were about to have a CD come out and how many people loved _Inseparable._

**Two Weeks Later**

The CD came out and sales were nuts.

"Guys can you believe the crowd that's here to by our CD?" Nick asked.

His brothers shook their heads agreeing with him.

"This is beyond cool guys. I mean I thought people would like our music, but this is ridiculous." Kevin said.

The whole mall was filled with people either buying the CD or people who already bought it and wanted the Jonas Brothers to sign it.

The Jonas Brothers were there till ten thirty. They were about to call it a night, but then a skinny girl with medium brown hair was walking towards them with one of their CD's. As she grew closer, a security guard stopped her and said, "They are all done signing so beat it!"

The girl was sad, so her head drooped as she slowly walked away.

"Hold on!!!" Nick had said. "Don't make her leave. (The girl turns around a looks at Nick) We can sign one more CD."

The girl happily walked over to the Jonas's. She looked at Nick and mouthed "Thank You." She smiled remembering he did the same thing 2 weeks ago.

Nick looked at her and said, "Why are you smiling?"

"I just returned the favor."

Nick gave her a confused look but she returned it with the never mind look.

"What's your name?" Kevin asked. "Miley" She said then handed the CD first to Kevin, then to Joe and finally to Nick.

When Nick looked up from signing the CD, he gave it back to Miley his hand touching hers. He quickly removed his hands and smiled at her. He looked at her like he had seen her somewhere. He looked at her hazel eyes. They hypnotized him to just keep staring.

Kevin, Joe, gave him a weird look and Miley waved her hand in front of his face. He quickly snapped out of his trance.

"Well, I gotta go, but maybe I'll try to come to one of your concerts? She said.

Nick was out of his trance still, but he kept staring at Miley.

Miley thanked the boys and said goodbye. She looked particularly at Nick when she said this. "Bye Nick."

For some reason he got huge butterflies in his stomach when she smiled and said that.

When Miley saw Kevin and Joe talking, she quickly looked at Nick and winked at him. Nick thought he was dreaming, so he blinked his eyes and looked for the girl again. She was gone.

"Well my brothers, today was a piece of cake." Kevin said as he was eating the congrats cake they got for their CD. Joe nodded his head on agreement while shoving a piece of cake in his mouth. They both looked at Nick waiting for his response.

Nick just kept on thinking about the girl and the wink. "Why did that girl give that effect on me like that? I don't even really know her….do I?"

"Earth to Nick!!! Today was a piece of cake right?" Joe asked.

Nick kept thinking about her. "Yeah. A piece of cake."


	5. Everyone Loves Surprises, Right?

**Chapter 5**

**Everyone Loves Surprises...Right?**

With the Jonas Brothers being so successful, they went on tour right away. The crowds loved their music and they instantly became a hit. Anywhere they went, girls (on occasion some boys) would mob them. They were all over magazines and their pictures were taken about every five seconds.

You'd think they would hate it right? Wrong!

**A Year later**

"Thank you Chicago! We love you all!!" Kevin said to the fans.

"Especially all the ladies out there!" Joe said. His girlfriend Nicole went up to him and hit his arm. "What? I was just joking." He said. They talked for a couple minutes and then Joe shouted to his brothers, "I'm going over to Nicole's house. Be back later." With that they left.

"Well look who it is." Came a voice filled with attitude.

Kevin glanced over to see someone he knew. The person put a finger up to her lip. Kevin played along.

"Nick you might want to get out of here." Kevin told his brother in a serious voice. He walked out as he said this.

Nick gulped. "Who is it? Are they gonna kill me?"

"I might, but only with hugs." The familiar voice responded.

Nick turned and at that second, someone rushed onto his arms for a hug before he could say anything. He quickly realized who it was.

"Hannah! Wow, you got me there." Nick blushed as he said this. As he was about to look away, something caught his gaze. He found himself looking at Hannah's eyes. They reminded him of something...or someone. He couldn't think of it but then it came to him.

"Miley." He said under his breath.

Hannah froze up and was shocked as could be. "What did you just say?" She asked.

Nick didn't think she would have heard him so he quickly said, "Nothing."

Hannah knew she had to get out of there. She thought he might know her secret, but as she turned around he boyfriend greeted her with a kiss.

Nick would normally get mad right away, but someone was getting in his thoughts and he didn't know why. He shook his head and then started getting jealous as he saw Hannah with her boyfriend.

"Oh Nick, this is Jake Parker…my boyfriend." She mumbled the last part. Nick noticed and was about to ask but remembered her boyfriend was right there.

"Hey, I'm Ni…" he started to say but was cut off.

"Nick Jonas. I know. Hannah has told me so much about you." Jake said. When he said this, Hannah looked away and blushed.

Nick was surprised when Jake said this and gave Hannah the "Really?" look. It just made her blush more.

"Well Nick, it was nice talking to you but I have a date with the ever so famous Mi…Hannah Montana. So maybe we'll see you around." Jake said.

Nick nodded his head but was looking at Hannah. Jake had his hand intertwined with hers and looked happy. Hannah on the other hand was looking away from Jake and seemed like she didn't enjoy being by him.

Whole they were leaving, Hannah looked back at Nick, but Nick wasn't looking her way. He looked like he was thinking about something. Then it came to Hannah.

"You know what Jake? I will meet you at the parlor later ok?" Hannah said. Jake nodded. They both parted ways.

Jake walked up to Nick. "Hey man. Sorry I had to leave, it was just m…Hannah wanted to leave so you know, I had to listen." He lied through his teeth saying this. Even Nick saw it. And as much as Nick wanted to kill Jake, he played it cool and talked to him since everyone else was away.

"So how long have you and Hannah been dating?" Nick asked, not like he cared.

"Uhhh I don't know….like a year? He replied.

"You don't even know how long you have been going out with her? Dude that's pathetic. Nick told him.

Jake just shrugged. "I don't really pay attention. I mean it's not like we are actually going out. She's on tour so she's always someplace different. Since I get bored, I find so hot lookin fan and have a little "fun" with her."

Nick got angry when Jake said this. He didn't get how someone could cheat on someone as pretty, funny and as good of a winker as Hannah. Nick did something he knew he wouldn't regret. He took his fist and _**BAM!**_ Jake hit the ground.

Jake was about to say something, but he was in too much pain and knew it would be a waste of breath. So all he said was, "You might wanna watch your back Jonas." He walked away in silence.

Someone tapped Nick on the shoulder. He turned around and was surprised as ever.

"Surprised?!" The person asked.

"I…uhh…sur…a…yeah totally." Nick responded nervously.

"I told you I might just pop up at one of your concerts."

"Wow…I just can't believe you're here. What has it been? About a year?" Nick said.

"Yeah somewhere around there. I'm happy to see you. Can I have a hug?" The girl asked.

Nick was a little embarrassed but he went in. The second he touched her, he thought he felt an electric shock go up his arm. "It's good to see you Miley."

Miley just looked at him shocked.

"What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Nick asked while licking his teeth trying to get off whatever was on them.

"No silly. It's just…you remembered my name."

"So? You remembered my name."

"But you're Nick Jonas, the cute sensitive brother of the ever so famous Jonas Brothers." She put her hand over her mouth realizing what she had just said. She turned a bright red color.

Nick started to blush a little too. "Yeah but you are the ever so pretty Miley…who is…has…uhh is awesome cause she's a Jonas Brothers fan?"

They both just laughed a nervous laugh. Nick looked in her eyes like the first time when they had met. A picture of Hannah popped into his head. Was it him or did Miley and Hannah have the same gorgeous eyes? Or was there more to it than that? "Nah" he said to himself.

"Uhh thanks I guess? Anyway, I gotta go. I have a da…to go somewhere. But maybe I will see you around?" Miley said.

"Yeah hopefully. Uhh yeah so see ya around." Nick wanted to punch himself because of what he just said.

"Bye." They both said at the same time.

Nick watched as Miley walked off. She had a feeling she should turn around. She saw Nick with a dreamy look on his face and then winked at him.

It was one of those "moments" where the romantic music would be playing and then _**CRASH!**_ When Nick turned his head, he hit a pipe thing sticking out.

Kevin was talking to the stage manager and saw what had just happened and rushed over to his youngest brother. "Dude are you alright?"

Nick looked around him. Everything was moving and blurry. Nick sat on the ground for a few minutes.

Kevin's phone rang as he was making sure Nick was ok. "Hello? Yeah this is Kevin Jonas. WHAT!? WHERE?! Oh yeah sorry, but yeah we would love to!! Thank you soooo much. Bye!"

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"We are going back on tour, but this time to…ready for it…ITALY!!!" Kevin said.

Nick's jaw dropped. "Wow. Anymore surprises and I'm gonna kill myself."

"What happened little bro?"

"Hannah comes backstage, as you know and then her boyfriend comes and act all friendly."

"So?"

"So, He comes back later and tells me he cheats on Hannah when she's away, then I punched his ugly face in and was like "you better watch your back Jonas." Then that girl from the CD signing from like a year ago, Miley, was here and we were talking then she complimented me and I complimented her. With all of that she left and while she was walking, she winked at me. I turn then all of a sudden I'm on the ground." Nick replies.

"Geez, all these girls keep winking at you and you keep getting. You were safer when you weren't interested in girls yet." Kevin laughed.

"Shut it man. But there's something weird about Hannah and Miley. When I look at them their eyes attract me in and….."

Kevin cut him off. "Dude, I don't wanna here about your mushy feelings."

"No! I wasn't saying it like that. Both of their eyes attract me the same way. It's almost like there is a connection between the two…and I'm going to find out what it is." With that, the two brothers headed towards Kevin's car.

Hannah was talking to a back up dance when all of this was happening (Well five minutes later from when she walked away from Nick as Miley)

She heard someone say her name so she listened to the rest of the conversation.

When Nick said, "…..a connection between the two……" and walked away, Miley mumbled to herself, "More than you think." And walked away.

**I realize that the past chapters have been kinda boring, but I am introducing everything and leading up to the juicy stuff, so bare with me.**

**And just so you all know, if you are looking for a sad story with someone abusing someone else or Miley getting pregnant than you might want to stop reading. This story is going to be a happy one with minor drama parts. Also, Nick and Miley are going to be the only couple other than a few maybe…but barely mentioned.**

**So yeah just review but please no harsh comments. And maybe if you're nice I shall throw you in the story as a crazy fan or something.**

**(If I do, do that, then throw in the name you'd want.)**

**Lastly, I want to thank all the people who have been reviewing and giving me ideas. (Thanks to** **Mayniac for the idea that miley should POP into nicks head when he sees Hannah.)**** Sorry this is so long.**


	6. Things Get Crazy

**Chapter 6**

**Things Get Crazy**

Nick and his brothers were so excited. It was their first ever Italy tour. It was going to be so much fun.

They got to Italy in about a good seventeen hours. (Not sure that's how long it takes.) They were all really tired since they stayed up the whole time because they were excited.

As the trio was walking through the Italy airport, someone screamed, "LOOK! (Points at Jonas Brothers) IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!"

The Jonas Brothers looked at each other and ran for their lives. Luckily when they ran to the baggage claim, their suitcases came up write away. They dove out of the airport to be greeted by their limo driver. They hopped into the limo and peddled to the metal.

To break the silence, Kevin faced his brothers and said, "So, are you guys ready to kick off this tour or what!?"

"I'm ready to take off my shoes. Geez, no matter what country you go to, ya get always get mobbed!" Nick said.

"Well I would rather get mobbed than mugged." Joe laughed. It mad his brothers laugh as well.

In the next year, they would be performing all over Italy. They would perform songs like _S.O.S, Hold On, Hollywood, Goodnight and Goodbye, and so on. _And that's exactly what they did. But they were a little disappointed that they didn't have an opening act. Well not until their last week here they did. There was a special guest who would be coming to perform with them, but no one knew who it was.

**A Year later**

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancin' merrily  
In the new old-fashioned wayyyyyyy!_

The crowd was going wild. Hannah just stood there with the biggest grin on her face. "Well I wish I could've sung this song to you closer to Christmas, but I will be in another country. I will be performing in…Italy! I am so excited. I've never been to Italy before so I'm excited."

The crowd awed in disappointment.

"Aww you guys are so awesome. But don't worry, I will be back by the end of January. So Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!" Hannah concluded and walked off the stage. Miley could here the screaming fans.

Billy Ray came backstage looking at his watch. "Darlin' we got to go if you want to make that flight."

Hannah just looked at him. "You know I wouldn't miss that flight for the world. I mean why would I want to miss going to Italy? It is know for all the clothes so of course I will go shopping. It is know for the incredible food so of course I will be eating. And we can't forget that the guys there are gorgeous!"

"I'll have my radar on high alert. Thanks for the warning."

"Daddy, stop making jokes. We have a plane to catch.

**17 hours later**

"Yay!!! We are here! Let's get a move on daddy, I have a concert in three hours." Miley told her dad.

They hurried through the airport once they got their luggage, and ran to the limo. The limo drove them to some fancy hotel. They rented out two rooms. One for Miley the other for Billy Ray.

Miley got ready for the concert that was in about and hour and a half. Getting their luggage and the drive took them a while.

Once Miley was Hannah, she knocked on her dad's door. "Ready?" She asked.

Out stepped her father wearing a mustache and a cowboy hat. "Ready."

They drove to the arena. Hannah ran to the building right away. She was going to be performing, but she wasn't the only one. She would have some opening act. She had no clue who it was.

She walked backstage to find none other than the… (Wait for it) Jonas Brothers! She was happy to see them. It had been once again, a year where she didn't see them at all except for that one time she came to a concert.

She went and gave them all a hug, but for some reason hung on to Nick a tad longer. "It was just a friendly hug…right?" She thought to herself.

"So I guess we are your opening act until we leave." Joe said

Hannah nodded. Though it was fun catching up backstage, there was a show that had to be performed. The Jonas Brothers went on stage and sung, _S.O.S, Hold on, Hollywood, and Inseparable._

Hannah loved the last song. They sang it when she first met them, but little did anyone know it would become an instant hit.

Once they finished they introduced Hannah. As they brushed past each other, Hannah smiled at Nick and he smiled back. Joe elbowed Nick, "Watch out little bro. She has a boyfriend." Nick sighed and watched Hannah perform.

Hannah pumped up the crowd by asking if they were excited that she and the Jonas Brothers were going to be there for a couple of weeks. The crowd screamed like animals. Hannah enjoyed how happy they were but it was time to get serious. She sang _Nobody's Perfect, Life's What You Make It, Make Some Noise, and Rockin Around The Christmas Tree. _(It's around Christmas time)

Then she welcomed the Jonas brothers on stage and they sang _We Got The Party._ The crowd loved the song. As they all sang, they would move around the stage and act like the party was with them anywhere.

As they finished, they all thanked everyone for coming and went backstage. Once they were done with the meet and greet, Joe and Kevin left to go explore Italy, which left Nick and Hannah alone.

"So Hannah, I'm happy you came here. Maybe we can hangout sometime? Nick said.

As Hannah was about to speak, her cell phone rang. It was Jake. By what Nick could hear, they were in a fight.

"Look Jake, I didn't want to tell you ok? I figured you would get mad or…" She was cut off by someone yelling.

Nick could hear the yell from where he was standing. As he walked over to her, she had just gotten off the phone. She was crying. Nick put his arm on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Hey don't cry Hannah. He's not worth it." Nick said.

Hannah looked at him with a smile. Nick looked at his watch and saw the time. "Crap! I got to go. I'm gonna leave you here since I know you're tough and will let this thing pass over." He smiled and winked at her.

For some strange reason, Hannah's heart melted when he winked. They said bye and they both went to leave. They were going in the opposite direction, but either paid attention and walked into the other.

They were holding their heads and laughed. They both looked into the other's eyes. Nick was hypnotized in a second and Hannah just couldn't look away from his beautiful chocolate eyes.

They both slowly leaned in. Before they knew it, they were kissing each other. As Nick was about to but his hand on her cheek, Hannah quickly pulled away. "I can't be doing this. I just broke up with my boyfriend. I'm so sorry." She said and ran away.

Nick leaned against the wall touching his lips. He thought Hannah didn't like him or that he was a bad kisser. Little did he know that Hannah was on the opposite wall of him, directly behind him touching her lips too.

The next day was the Christmas concert filming. Hannah and The Jonas Brothers had to sing their songs. The Jonas Brothers were singing _Girl of My Dreams. _Hannah was supposed to sing All _I Want For Christmas Is You._

When The Jonas Brothers arrived, Nick instantly spotted Hannah and ran over to her. As he was about to say hi, she stopped him. She pulled him over to the side and said, "Nick, yesterday was a mistake. I was upset and confused. That kiss can't mean anything. I want to be just friends. Ok?" She said.

Nick nodded and they both parted ways. Nick hung his head low as he walked towards his brothers. "Don't worry bro, she'll realize she's crazy about later. But now we have a show to do." Joe said.

The Jonas Brothers walked up to the stage. They were all wearing red long sleeved collar shirts with green ties and black pants. They started singing girl of my dreams.

…… You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,   
I would give it all, just to let you see,  
That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams

You can take these presents, underneath my tree,

(Joe throws a present to the audience)  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,

(Kevin throws off his scarf)  
I would give it all, just to let you see,  
That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams

(Nick eyes Hannah when he sings this)

Once they are done, they thank the crowd and wish them a merry Christmas. (It was Christmas Eve)

Then Hannah came up to the stage. She was wearing a white dress with gold designs all over it.(The dress Miley wore for the Christmas parade this year)

She started singing and dancing.

…..All I want for Christmas is you **(she points at audience)**

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow **(Fake snow starts to fall)**  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

**(Holds a mistletoe above her)**

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click

**(She jumps on the piano clicking her feet)**  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
all I want for Christmas is you

….Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
all I want for Christmas is...  
You **(Points at right side of the audience)**

You **(Points at left side)**

You **(Points at center)**

Yeah You **(She points a little back at Nick then twirls on the piano and slips)**

You **(Looking at Nick in his arms)**

The crowd went wild. They thought it was their plan for her to fall and him to catch her. But it wasn't. Miley was in his arms, afraid and shocked. She could have hurt herself, but Nick caught her. She was so happy. Nick put her down.

"Thanks." Hannah whispered.

Nick nodded and walked away. He looked back at Hannah. She looked back at him. He winked at her. She almost ran into a lamp post. He giggled a bit. Not so long ago he was the one almost getting hurt. He smiled and walked away.

**First I want to thank punette101 for the whole Italy idea. I was just going to have it be like yeah whatever they went on tour and came back, but once I read that review, so many ideas popped into my head. I couldn't keep them in my head so I was typing for like 3 hours no joke. I was up till 4:30 am. Again no joke. The funny thing is I was typing the chapter after the one that was supposed to be after this one. I typed this chapter today. Lol.**

**Keep reviewing everybody. It really does help. Especially when you tell me you like it or to keep writing. The next chapter should be up today along with the one I was typing at 4:30 in the morning! Again, no joke. ******


	7. It Didn't Mean Anything To Me, Right?

**Chapter 7**

**It Didn't Mean Anything To Me...Right?**

The whole Christmas concert thing was a huge hit. It was sent over to the U.S to be played on Christmas. Everybody was asking Hannah and Nick if they were dating. They told the reporters the truth. They were just friends. Even if they kissed each other and liked it, they were friends and only friends.

On Christmas, Miley and her dad had a special dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Italy. It was called _Enoteca Pinchiorri (_real place) It was fancy so Miley and her dad had to dress up, but they didn't mind. It was nice to spend time with her dad alone. Ever since her mom had died, things were really complicating for her and her dad was always there. It helped a lot. For Christmas, Miley gave her dad a necklace that said, all gave some, some gave all. It meant a lot to him and she knew it. He hugged her. Now it was time for her present. He gave her a set of keys. Miley looked at him confused.

"You have your permit already and will be getting you license next year, so I got you a car!" Billy ray exclaimed.

"What kind of car is it?!" Miley asked.

"You know those cars that have the doors that flip up?" He asked.

"Yeah. But what kind of car is it?" She bugged.

"I got you a…2008 Lamborghini Murciélago convertible!"

"OH MY GOD DAD!!! THOSE CARS ARE LIKE $345,000!!!" She basically screamed. (they actually do cost that)

"I know" He said.

"Daddy, how could you spend that kind of money?" She asked.

"Well, it's just you and me these days. Who else would I spend it on? And don't worry about the price because I still have money left over from when I was performing." He told his daughter.

Miley gave her dad a big hug. She was so excited. She couldn't wait to see her new car.

Almost like it was on cue, a waiter came over and asked, "Are you Hannah Montana's manager?

"It depends…"

"Well, I was asked to give you this, to give to Hannah." He handed him a necklace box and walked away.

Billy Ray gave his daughter the present. Miley opened the box. There was a note over the covered necklace. The note said,

_**Hey Hannah! I just wanted to say Merry Christmas. You are a very special person to me and I thought I should show you how special you really are. I hope you like the present.**_

_xoxox _

_Anonymous _

Miley removed the paper covering the necklace. Her eyes widened when she saw the shiny thing in front of her. In front of her was a diamond heart necklace. On the side of the heart, the word love was inscribed. A tear rolled down Miley's cheek. Only one person could have done that.

She asked her dad if she could be excused for a moment. She had put her hood up since she was going into the cold. She was so excited, that she didn't notice a guy staring at her who had red sunglasses on. Miley went outside and started to call someone.

The boy in the red sunglasses followed her out. He saw that she was calling someone, so he took his phone out ready to receive the call. She started talking to someone, not him. He stood there in disbelief.

"Aw Jake, you really didn't need to! I mean it IS beautiful. But that had to cost you a fortune. Thanks again baby." Miley said into her phone.

The boy took off his sunglasses and walked inside. Jake had taken his credit, when Nick was the one that spent $6,000 on that necklace, even though he knew he was being ripped off because the necklace wasn't anything that special. It was only a diamond necklace with a heart that said love on it.

"It means nothing to her." Nick thought. He walked and sat down. Nick never realized who was really hiding under the hood of the jacket.

Miley was happy the rest of Christmas. Her and her dad sat and watched movies all night. It was fun.

Nick hated his Christmas. He spent money on a necklace to give to Hannah as something special to show her that he liked her. But she thought Jake had done it. Nick went to his hotel and sat inside the rest of the night watching movies all night.

**A Week Later**

It was New Years Eve. Miley didn't know anyone in Italy but that didn't mean she couldn't go to the people's parties and get to know somebody. When Nick called Hannah and asked what she would be doing for New Years, she simply replied, "I have a party to go to. You should come check it out."

Hannah and the Jonas Brothers performed that whole week up until this day. Nick couldn't wait. He was dressed up nice but still casual in a comfy sports jacket. He headed off to the party.

Miley arrived wearing a red dress to show she was ready to have a good time. (The dress is the one Miley wore at the AMA's) Miley got the party and listened to music. It was boring since she didn't know anyone there. As she turned around, she bumped in someone.

Nick was walking around looking for Hannah. He wasn't paying attention and walked straight into someone. That someone was someone he least expected to see.

"Miley!? What on earth are you doing in Italy?" Nick asked. He was surprised yet happy to see Miley.

"I…am on vacation. I also heard that you guys were performing so I thought I could be entertained at well." She smiled.

"So Miley, have you seen Hannah Montana around?" He asked.

"Uhh why would I know where she is?" She said nervously and a little anger was detected in her voice.

"Oh. What's the matter?" Nick asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. It's just that I don't know anyone here, and that means I don't get a New Years kiss." She started to think about Jake. Then tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I got to go." With that she ran through the crowd.

**10…**

Something inside Nick told him to go after her. It was his heart.

**9…**

His brain was telling him it was stupid, but he didn't care as he ran through the crowd.

**8…**

Nick pushed his way through everybody.

**7…**

Miley stood underneath a mistletoe but didn't know it.

**6…**

Nick was crazy. He was running after a girl he barely knew, but felt so strongly about.

**5…**

Nick was supposed to be looking for Hannah, but at this moment he didn't care. He felt like all his feelings for Hannah were dropped.

**4…**

Nick thought he lost her but he quickly spotted her and darted her way.

**3…**

Miley felt like crap. She just wanted to leave this party right now.

**2…**

Nick looked at his watch. He didn't think he could make it.

**1…**

Miley was ready to watch all the couples kiss once the clock struck twelve.

The exact second the clock hit twelve, everybody screamed HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Also at that very second when Miley thought she would be watching all the couple kiss, someone crashed their lips onto hers. She wanted to push that person away cause she didn't know who it was, but when this person kissed her, she felt comfort and happiness.

Miley and that person pulled away. Miley opened her eyes to see who kissed her. The person in front of her was no other than Nick Jonas. He stood there with his eyes closed for a second. She was surprised.

They stood there, inches apart for a long time just staring into each others eyes. Everyone else at the party was running around, throwing confetti around and celebrating the New Year while Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus stood there face to face, eye to eye thinking about what had just happened.

**Yeah, this was somewhat fun to write. I hope you like. I just couldn't stop writing so sorry if it's too long for you. I lied from what I said before. The next chapter will have one thing in it then the chapter after that will in my opinion be the best of them all. **

**As Much as I want to put it on here as soon as possible, I need to know if you guys really want to read it. So review, and please don't be afraid to throw idea out to me or just say something nice. I really don't care. **

**Oh and thanks to anyone who has been reviewing. If it weren't for you guys I would not have been able to keep writing. :) **


	8. Excuse Me!

**Chapter 8**

**Excuse Me?!**

It had been a week after the kiss. The kiss that could've changed everything between Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus. The kiss that could make them distant or the kiss that could bring them closer together.

Hannah was skipping through a hallway by her dressing room. She was happy. She was kissed a couple days ago by an amazing guy. And a week before that, she was given a diamond heart necklace, which she was wearing right now. She stopped dead in her tracks. Jake had given Miley that necklace for Christmas meaning they were almost going back out. On New Years, Nick Jonas was there comforting her when she didn't have anybody to spend that midnight kiss with. He surprised her and kissed her when she least expected it. Who did she like? Well that was obvious because she already knew who she liked, but which guys would she pick? The only guy that was on Miley's mind was Nick who happened to be standing not to far away from her and he was alone.

Hannah walked over to Nick and flashed him her billion dollar smile and said hey.

Nick looked at her but not the same as he usually did. He muttered, "Hi"

Hannah was about to ask him what was wrong but he was pulled towards the stage.

"Your on in 5...4...3...2...1 ITS SHOWTIME!" said the stage manager.

The Jonas Brothers stepped onto the stage to be greeted by thousands upon thousands of fans. Nick was in a really good so all they sang was love songs.

First they sang _Inseparable, then Hello Beautiful, and lastly a new song Nick wrote called Just Friends._

"Ok this last song we will be singing is called Just Friends. I wrote it about a girl who I really like. This goes out to her.

**There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the streets around town  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...**

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends

The audience roared when they finished. The Jonas Brothers were all out of breath so Kevin finally said, "It is my complete honor to introduce to you the one…the only…HANNAH MONTANA!!!"

Hannah ran on the stage and high fived Kevin as they passed.

"So are you guys ready to rock this place or what?" Hannah asked the crowd. The crowd screamed so loud that the arena felt like it was shaking.

"Well you guys are lucky because today and when I am in a good mood, I sing better. Come on band, let's kick it." Hannah said.

She sung _See You Again (Of course the parts where it says Miley in the song, it says Hannah) If We Were A Movie, and Bigger Than Us._

The crowd's vibe was awesome. It kept Miley in a good mood.

"Now it is MY complete honor to welcome the Jonas Brothers!" Hannah screamed with joy.

They sung _We Got The Party_ and the concert was over.

When they were done, they all ran backstage. Hannah was about go to talk to Nick when he turned and said, "I think I will go take a nap. See ya guys."

Miley didn't get it. Was it the kiss? No it couldn't have been the kiss because Nick only sang love songs.

Hannah ran up to Nick and grabbed his arm. "What is wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. Well it's just… I sang romantic songs because something happened, but you sang them to like I was singing them to you. Nick replied.

Hannah couldn't believe what she was hearing and she showed it. She did something she thought she would never do. She slapped his face. Apparently he would've never thought she would slap him either.

"Don't you ever talk to me again! That was just plain mean." Hannah said angrily and walked away.

Nick was holding his cheek. It hurt. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was see Miley. But as he watched Hannah storm off, he saw a tear drop from her face. He felt bad. Maybe he still liked Hannah, but just a little bit.

Hannah stormed off to her dressing room, threw her wig off and kicked the garbage can in her room down. Little did she know that some people watched her storm off and followed her in.

She turned around when she heard a gasp. She felt her hair praying there was a wig on it. There wasn't.

"So I guess you guys want an explanation, huh?" Hannah asked.

Facing her was Kevin and Joe. They nodded their heads. Then they all sat down.

"….and if I wear the wig I can be a normal person and pursue my dreams. You get it?" Hannah asked.

Joe and Kevin were still kind of shocked but they said yes.

As they were about to leave, Miley screamed, "WAIT! (Kevin and Joe turn their heads) You guys can't tell anyone. Not even Nick. Ok?"

The boys nodded their heads and left.

The next day would be the second to last day of the tour. Miley was in a bad mood still. She couldn't believe what Nick had said to her even though he said it to "Hannah". But Miley had one thing to be happy about. Her dad was going to perform a couple songs before the Jonas Brothers did at tonight's concert, which started in a half hour meaning Miley and her dad had to leave right away. Miley did not want to see Nick at all today. Too bad that was impossible.

The Jonas Brothers had entered the arena. Kevin and Joe were smiling and laughing at something stupid Joe said. Nick moped in with a sad expression. He thought to himself, "Oh great, _SHE'S _here." Apparently he didn't want to see Hannah either. But that was easy because she totally avoided him. Every so often Nick would take a glance at her and saw that she was on the verge of tears. "It makes me hurt inside that I was the one who did that to her but I can't be thinking about girls. We are performing soon." He thought.

Billy Ray walked onto the stage to start the concert.

"Thank you all for coming. It has been a long time since I have performed but it is my honor opening for such incredible musicians and of course my little girl." The crowd awed when Billy Ray said that.

Billy Ray started off by singing _Some Gave all, and then he sang Stand which Hannah would come out and sings little parts with him. Last, he sang Ready, Set, Don't Go with Hannah. _The audience loved the father and daughter singing together. It was such a cute sight watching them sing because you could tell they had a strong bond together.

Once they were done singing, the Jonas Brothers were greeted by thousands of girl fans screaming. Since Nick was in a bad mood, he picked songs based off of his mood. They sang_ S.O.S, Games, Goodnight And Goodbye, and lastly Australia. _Nick chose to sing that last to emphasize the fact that he didn't like Hannah, but really he did. He just wanted to make her mad. It worked.

Hannah walked on stage and said "Let's get this show restarted." She was saying that from the moment the Jonas Brothers (Really only Nick) stepped on the stage, the show ended.

Hannah sung a couple new songs. She sung I've Got Nerve, _G.N.O, Start All Over, and her newest song East Northumberland High._

When she sang her last song, the crowd was getting into the feeling and clapped along with the rhythm. Everyone was having a blast, other than Nick.

Once Hannah was done singing, she welcomed the Jonas Brothers back giving a flirty smile to Joe and Kevin.

Like usual, they sang _We Got The Party_. Usuallywhen they sung it they all kind of fooled around to make it look like they were having a party, but this concert they didn't. Hannah was singing Joe and Kevin only and never once made eye contact or any contact with Nick whatsoever.

Nick kept glancing at her and saw how she was flirting with his brothers. They weren't even doing anything about it.

Once they were done singing, they thanked the audience and confetti was shot all around celebrating the end of the tour. At this moment they all were supposed to hug and look happy. Hannah hugged Kevin first, and then pulled Joe into a hug that was a little longer than hers and Kevin's. Hannah didn't bother to give Nick a hug. She didn't even look at Nick. Miley knew this would make him jealous. It was working. He was turning read and couldn't even smile for the fans. They all walked off the stage.

Nick looked straight at Hannah and said, "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? What about yours, accusing me that I can't sing about love without it being about you!" She was so close to crying.

Nick saw it and was about to apologize but Hannah cut him off.

"Hannah I'm…."

"Don't even bother. I never want to talk to you again!" Hannah screamed.

"Fine! I could care less!" Nick screamed back at her.

She went into her dressing room, threw her wig off and took off the jacket she was wearing. She had a blank white t-shirt on with a black tank top underneath. She was so upset. She didn't care about anything in the world.

With that, she kicked the doors open and started to run.

Nick was so pissed off. He couldn't believe what Hannah had done. He couldn't believe his brothers let her. He was so mad. He needed someone to comfort him. Only on girl came to mind. "Miley." He whispered.

Nick didn't care about what was going around him. He pushed the doors open and started to run.

It had started to pour outside. Nick and Miley didn't care. Miley had left like ten minutes before Nick did meaning Nick would have to run for ten straight minutes to catch up to her. They both slowed their pace down and walked. Nick wasn't far behind Miley but it was not like he was paying attention anyway. He was looking at the ground walking. Miley started to cry.

Could the day get any worse?

**Wow that was pretty fun to write. I know I said this would be a happy story, and it still would be but every story needs some drama to juice it up.**

**P.S When I say Miley Cyrus I am basing it on the TV show but I'm using Miley's real last name. In this story Miley is ****not**** famous!**

**Ok moving on…the next chapter is going to be one of the best and I really do want to put it up now, but I want more people to review so I know its worth being put up. Review-say nice things or give me ideas. I could care less which one you do as long as you do it.:)**


	9. Listen To Your Heart

**Chapter 9**

**Listen To Your Heart**

_He just looked at her like she was the she devil. She returned the look right back at him. She loved him so dearly and he felt the same about both of them….did he really like her for her or for fame? Miley wanted to scream. She had fallen madly in love with the youngest Jonas Brother. They even some how kissed at a new years party, she was Miley. Then when her boyfriend Jake and she got into a fight, she was in the arms kissing who? Nick Jonas that's who, except she was Hannah. Miley couldn't stand that. Who did he really like? Tears started rolling down Miley's face like a strike in bowling. It smoothly rolled down, but then crashed once it hit. The hit was the pain Miley was feeling. She had met Nick Jonas at her concert in Chicago. He sang a song for a girl he was in love with and Miley envied that girl. She wanted someone to love her like that. Little did Miley know that two years later she would be in Italy, on tour and in love with that one boy who totally hated one of her sides. Nor did she know about the song that Nick had sung at that one concert. The song that was about a girl who was "in the audience" was the one he kept looking at. That girl was her._

Miley was walking down some street in the fabulous country of Italy. She was upset and crying but luckily it was pouring out that day. She was too confused and Nick Jonas singing a song about wanting to be more than _Just Friends _didn't help since she didn't know who he was really falling for. Why was she feeling this way? She was supposed to be with Jake. But she did things she shouldn't have. She had kissed Nick right after her and Jake were in a fight, but as Hannah. Nick kissed Miley once the clock struck twelve on New Years, meaning she had hurt Jake twice but as two different people. "I thought I loved Nic…Jake! Oh no. I can't like Nick! But I can! But I shouldn't!" Miley thought out loud. Miley remembered something one of her fans told her. "Hannah Montana, I may not be the smartest, oldest teen around, but that doesn't mean I can't give you advice. I hear rumors with you and Jake then you and Nick and I think to myself…_Who does she really like?_ And I will tell you something you will remember for the rest of your life. When it comes to love, listen to your heart, not your brain. Your brain will tell you to do the most logical thing, even if it's not what you really want. Your heart tells you what to choose based on how you feel and what you want. Sometimes your heart is wrong, but that's ok. Each time your heart is broken, you get closer to the one you are meant to be with. Always keep that in mind." "That was the coolest fan." She thought. Miley knew this would be one of those times to use that strategy, but she didn't want to. She knew if she listened to her heart, it would be broken. "So why bother put it out on the battle field just so it can get stabbed? I'll be doing myself a favor."

Miley walked around the big town of Sicily. She had no clue where she was going but she didn't care anymore. Nothing seemed to matter to her. That's when she realized it. She was in love with Nick Jonas and she herself couldn't believe it though it was just herself and her thoughts. She knew she had no chance with him. She had told Nick she only wanted to be friends with him because she didn't think he liked both Miley and Hannah. She regretted doing that. Right now she could be snuggling up to him by a fireplace instead of walking all alone in the middle of now where. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was in the coolest country in the world, the one she always wanted to go to but yet she was sad. No miserable, over some guy she barely knew. But the truth was Miley did know Nick. They texted each other when they were both away on tour. Miley knew so much about him.

Miley just couldn't get him out of her head. Everything she looked at reminded her of him. She just wanted everything to get better. She wanted her life to be like a fairytale where Nick would just show up. "This is real life not some stupid cheesy fairytale." She muttered to herself.

**Meanwhile**

"I just don't get it. I fall in love with Hannah, but then meet a girl who is just like her. It's like a fell in love with two of the same people. I wrote a song about Hannah, but when I touched Miley's hand at the CD signing, I felt a deep connection. But yet when I look in both of their eyes, I feel the same exact feeling. I'm in love with both of them. That just screws up everything else!" Nick thought to himself. He was going crazy. He was in love with Hannah Montana, pop star sensation. But he was also in love with Miley Cyrus, a beautiful girl who appeared out of now where. But he never understood why he fell in love with her so fast. The second he looked into her eyes, he was in love. He fell in love with Hannah kind of like any fan with a celebrity. He realized that the only reason he fell for Miley, was because she reminded him of Hannah, but Nick didn't actually know if he was IN love with Hannah. But with Miley he knew that for a fact.

As Nick was thinking all of this, he saw a girl walking in the middle of the rain. He knew who it was because she had glanced over when she heard footsteps. She started to jog. Nick knew it was Miley. He had to do a lot of talking with this girl so it helped that she was in Italy with him. "Wait. How is she in Italy?" He really didn't care he ran towards her.

Miley saw him. The one who was making her head spin. The one who was making her mad and sad inside. The one who was making her go crazy. The one she was madly in love with. He was screaming something as she ran away in tears.

"Miley! Miley! MILEY! MILEY!!!!" He screamed.

He caught up to her and stopped her.

"We need to talk. So much has happened, but I'm just glad that you are here." He said out of breath.

"Nick I can't talk to you." Tears still rolling town her cheeks.

"Miley why are you crying? Oh Miley you don't need to cry. We can figure all of this mess out together." He said and put his hand out for her to grab.

"Nick its way more confusing than that." Miley said and pushed his hand away.

"No its not! Miley I am just as confused as you are."

Miley stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him with daggers in her eyes. "You are confused?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CONFUSED I AM! I HAVE IT A LOT HARDER THAN YOU DO!"

Nick stood there in shock not knowing what to say. "Wait, Miley. I am going through the same stuff you are."

"Nick you aren't even close to what I'm going through."

"Miley just stop! Ok I'm sorry if I confused you but you don't need to try and get all of this focused on you!"

"Nick just shut up! I am sick of all of this. And all I want right now is for the attention to get off of me!."

"What are you talking about?! You're not even famous so you don't have to deal with the spotlight always being on you!"

"That's what you think." Miley mumbled this hoping it was low enough for Nick not to hear it. He did.

"Ok now I'm really confused. Miley Cyrus is not famous." He looked at her sternly.

"Have you ever thought maybe I'm not only Miley Cyrus?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Nick screamed angrily.

"I'M HANNAH MONTANA!!!" Miley screamed.

She broke down in a trail of tears. The rain was mixing with her tears so she didn't bother wiping them.

Nick stood there in shock. Everything made sense to him now. Why every time he looked in Hannah's eyes and then Miley's eyes he felt the same connection. Every time either of them winked, he almost fainted. He thought he was in love with two girls, but really she was only one. He was pleased with this. He knew it all now. He was in love with "Hannah" because of her music. He was in love with Miley because of everything else. Her beautiful brown hair. Her gorgeous hazel eyes. Her silky smooth lips. Everything about Miley made him crazy about her. He was in so much pain because the two halves he thought he lost turned out to be one whole thing which caused way more pain.

Nick looked at Miley and sees that she is crying. He gently wipes her tears away. Miley was about to swat his hand away but she didn't. It would require movement.

"Miley, you've always were here, right in front of my face. I had fallen in love with Hannah for her music but I had fallen in love with you because of everything. Miley you are perfect in every way. There is not one thing I would change about you. Miley Cyrus…I'm in love with you! Nick said.

He was slowly leaning in. Miley started to think on what she should do. Her mind just kept telling her he would break her heart again. Then she remembered the advice that fan gave her. She heard what her heart said. Her heart told her to forget everything else. It was only her and him. Miley loved him whether anyone liked it or not. She had fallen head over heals since she basically met him. She had dated many other guys who were gorgeous and some what nice, but no one compared to Nick. Miley listened to her heart. (All of that happened in like 10 seconds)

Nick pulled Miley in for a strong passionate kiss. They both were madly in love with each other and had been for a couple of years, so all the times they just wanted to grab the other and kiss them was put into this kiss. There they stood, in Italy in the middle of now where and in the middle of the rain, kissing.

They slowly pulled away, though they were still very close. Miley looked into his beautiful eyes and said, "I love you too." A tear slowly trickled down her cheek. Then Miley pulled Nick in and they continued to kiss for what felt like hours.

If anyone could dream of the perfect day, this would be it.

Nick kept thinking, "Yes! She likes me back. No she doesn't, she loves me! Oh I am so happy. Now I can spend so much time with her and Hannah. Yay!"

Miley couldn't believe this was all happening. She was waiting for someone to wake her from this amazing dream, but no one did. Miley realized it wasn't a dream because everything was real and she tried pinching herself. Also, if it was a dream, she would've woken up already cause anytime you have a dream like this, you wake up right before the kiss. Miley definitely got to experience the kiss. Miley was so happy. She was also happy that she and Jake had broken up before she got to Italy meaning it was ok for her to do all of this with Nick. But most of all, she was happy she could be standing right here with Nick. Nothing else in the world mattered to them other then each other. They continued to kiss and the night went on.


	10. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**Now you'd think oh it's going to end now with no more drama and them all lovey dovey with a cute song to go with it, right? I could be like most people who just end it with a tad bit of drama and love. But let me tell you something, I'm not like most people. :**

**Chapter 10**

**When You Look Me In The Eyes**

Miley and Nick were both 16. Miley was a sophomore in high school. She still was Hannah Montana and still did concerts as well as Nick. They even got to spend a lot of time together. Everything was perfect in their relationship. Miley thought Nick was perfect and Nick thought Miley was perfect. But like a song by a famous singer says, nobody's perfect.

Nick and Miley were snuggling up on Miley's couch watching Accepted, not like they were actually watching it though. They were making-out with each other while the movie was just there for sound.

As they were "watching the movie" they heard a door open and close which made them both jump. It was Billy Ray coming home from a date. They quickly separated to opposite sides of the couch. Miley's hair was messed up and Nick's shirt was wrinkly.

"How was your date daddy?" Miley asked.

"It was pretty boring. She told me we were going to a show so I thought she meant the movies. Little did I know she meant an opera. I had to sit for two hours listening to some old women scream!" He replied.

Once he finished saying that, he gazed at his daughter and her boyfriend. He looked at them closely. He saw Nick's shirt all ruffled and Miley's hair was messed up. Now he could just think Nick's shirt was like that when he got there but he knew his daughter too well. She would never have any guy, especially Nick over with her hair messed up.

"It looks like you two enjoyed the movie." He said and walked away laughing.

Nick sighed. "That was a close one." Miley nodded in agreement.

They sat there for a couple minutes looking at each other. Miley never realized how pretty Nick's eyes were.

"You have really pretty eyes." She said still looking at them.

"They're nothing compared to yours." Nick said.

"Nick, I love you."

"Uhh really? That's uh nice to know?" Nick said nervously.

Miley looked like she had just seen a ghost. She sat there and did not say one word, make one sound, or even smile.

"Miley, I was only joking. I love you too." He said and gave her a kiss.

As he pulled away, Miley grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back in for more. They continued to "watch the movie" for a couple minutes.

Nick looked up and saw the clock. "Crap, its 11:00! I gotta get home." Nick said while putting his jacket on.

Miley walked over to him to say goodbye and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"See ya tomorrow Miley. I love you!" Nick said as he walked out the door.

"I love you too." Miley said as she shut the door. She was so tired that she went into her room and crashed onto her bed and fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

As Nick walked to his car, so many thoughts were circulating in his head. He loved Miley so much and wanted to show her. Then he thought, "What's something I can do to show her. Well I am a musician, so I can write her a song!" That's what he was going to do, and he wasn't going to sleep until he was done with it. He hopped into his Mustang GT and drove home. Once he got home, he went straight to his room and grabbed his song notebook, picked his guitar up and started writing things down. He was writing so fast that he didn't even know what he was really writing. All the words processed in his head for about a second and he would write it down. By 3:00 AM, he was done with the lyrics and the notes. He couldn't wait to show Kevin and Joe. With that, he went to bed.

The next morning, Nick woke up at ten and went into his brothers rooms.

"I wrote a new song! We **NEED** to practice it now so we can play it tonight." Nick told his brothers.

They shrugged and went into Nick's and looked the song over. IT was incredible!

"Dude, this song is amazing. When did you write it?" Joe asked.

"Well once I left Miley's all these thoughts came to my head and I wanted to show her how much I loved her so I figured what better way to express it then through a song." Nick replied.

Kevin and Joe said at the same time, "Of course."

"Now enough with the chit chat. If we want to memorize this song by tonight, we are going to need to practice our butts off. They all nodded in agreement and practiced for three hours straight. Once they were done, they drove up to Malibu. (They live in L.A) It took them about an hour.

Since they had a lot of time on their hands, they went out to lunch. They were for two hours talking about that night's concert.

Nick was very jumpy the whole time. He couldn't wait much longer to sing the song to Miley. Now question is, how would he sing the song to Miley? He didn't want to sing it to Hannah because then the paparazzi would think they were dating, even though they technically were. Nick wanted to sing to Miley and let the whole arena know who his girlfriend was. He couldn't hide it much longer. He just wanted to show off his perfect lady.

Once they were done, they drove to the arena that they were performing at. They had sound check for two hours just to make sure they had memorized the song. Kevin and Joe knew they couldn't mess it up tonight. Tonight would be a big night for Nick so it had to be perfect. They thought to make the show even more perfect; they called a TV crew to record the part where Nick sings the song.

Nick still kept thinking on how he would actually sing to Miley. AS he was thinking this, Hannah and Billy Ray walked in the doors and cut through the seat section instead of going backstage. That gave Nick an idea.

Nick ran up to Hannah and whispered in her ear, "Can you do me a favor? (Miley nods) When we perform the last song, can you go into the crowd as Miley?"

Miley gave him a weird look. "Uh sure."

"Look, it's a long story but we have something big planned and I want you to see it front row." Nick told her.

"Ok. Whatever you say Nick. She said. They both parted ways. The concert started in 10 minutes so they all needed to be ready. Time went by fast.

The Jonas Brothers stepped onto the stage and the crowd screamed. It took a good 5 minutes for them to calm down.

"Today we will be singing about one thing and one thing only." Nick said.

The three boys said together, "LOVE!"

They sang _Hello Beautiful, then Just Friends, and lastly Inseparable._

Once they were done, they walked off the stage which left the audience confused. Miley ran up to the trio.

"Sorry I didn't come, I totally spaced." She said.

"We aren't done yet. Once you're done singing, we are going to sing one last song." Joe said. They all left.

Miley just shrugged and ran onto the stage. She never took her Hannah outfit off since she spaced.

"Hey everybody! I think I shall follow the Jonas Brothers with the choice of music. I will also be singing about love." She said. The crowd screamed with joy.

Hannah sung _As I Am, You and Me Together, Bigger Than Us, and lastly One In A Million_ (Which of course was written about Nick.)

Hannah thanked the crowd and said, "Well I guess the Jonas Brothers will be out here soon to wrap it up. Bye everyone!"

Hannah ran into her dressing room and quickly changed out of her Hannah clothes into Miley. She of course had her wig off, dark blue skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with music on it. She ran to her seat, which was right in front. She had no idea what was going on.

The Jonas Brothers walked onto the stage. Joe positioned himself at the piano, Kevin had his guitar in hand, and Nick went to the microphone stand. He picked up the microphone and said, "This is a song I wrote about a girl I'm in love with. She means the world to me and I want show her how much she really does mean to me. This song is called When You Look Me In The Eyes. This goes out to you Miley." The music starts to play.

(Joe)

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?

(Nick)

I've been looking for that someone,

I never make it on my own.

(Joe)

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,

(Nick)

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

(Joe)  
How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again

(Nick)

Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.

(Joe)

I can't take a day without you here,

(Nick)

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.**(Light shines on Miley and Nick)**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,

(Joe)

I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high, **(Holds head up)**

(Nick)

And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,   
When you're right here by my side. **(Nick gets on his knees and grabs Miley's hand and stares her in the eyes.)**  
When I hold you in my arms

I know that it's forever

I just got to let you know

I never want to let you go**(Miley pulls her hand away, but Nick holds it tighter)**

When you look me in the eyes. (Because)

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright, (Its alright)  
When you're right here by my side.(By my side)  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.** (Nick points up still holding onto Miley's hand and looking in her eyes.)**  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

The crowd went crazy. Nick gave Miley a kiss on the cheek.

"This fine young lady standing in front of me is my girlfriend, Miley Cyrus."

Parts of the crowd scream for joy, other parts just went "aww" because they wanted Nick for themselves.

Nick put the microphone down on the stage and held both of Miley's hands.

"Nick, shouldn't you close the show up?"

"That doesn't matter tight now."

"Well what about the fans?"

"Miley, they love me and I love them, but as fans. I am in love with you and I always have. Nothing matters to me right now except for you."

A tear fell down Miley's cheek. She whispered, "Nick, I think you should let go now."

"I told you. I never want to let you go." Then he did something no one expected. He kissed her. More tears fell down Miley's cheeks as she kissed Nick. They pulled apart.

"I love you Miley Cyrus."

"I love you too Nick Jonas." And they kissed again. A small applause was started. Then that small applause grew to everyone standing up clapping.

They pulled apart with smiles on their faces. Nick pulled Miley onto the stage to show her off.

"This is my girlfriend and I'm madly in love with her. Now if anyone has a problem with that, you can take it up with me." Nick said and put his arm around Miley's shoulder and she put her arm around his waste so they could pose for pictures.

The next day on the front page of every teen magazine, there was a picture of Nick and Miley or also known as Niley.

That was the good news. The bad news was that the concert the night before was the last of the Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers tour. The Jonas Brothers were signed for another tour right away. That meant that Nick and Miley couldn't see each other really anymore.

That day was the day the Jonas Brothers left to start their tour. Nick drove over to Miley's house. He got out of his car and walked over to her since she was outside. He wasn't the only one. Jake was walking over to her as well.

"Jake, I will not get back together with you no matter what." Miley groaned as Jake walked over to her without even saying a word.

"Relax Miley. I only came over here to see if you wanted to hang out…as friends." Jake said.

Miley was about to respond but she stopped when she saw Nick. Her eyes started to water up.

"Hey baby." She said.

Nick pulled her into a hug. "Miley its ok. Anytime I am in California I will stop by." He reassured her.

"Promise?" Miley managed to get out.

"Promise." Nick told her. Miley hugged him tightly.

Nick gave her a kiss. He didn't pull back and she didn't pull back. This might be the last kiss for a while so they might as well put their all into it.

Jake stood there in disgust. "Ew. Talk about getting a room. Just wait Nick, once you leave Miley will be miserable and who will be her shoulder to cry on? ME!" He thought to himself.

Miley and Nick pulled apart.

"I love you Nick Jonas." Miley cried.

"I love you too Miley Cyrus." Nick pulled her into another hug. Sadly it was time for him to go. He gave her a peck on the lips and went into his car.

"I'll be back." Nick thought to himself. Little did Nick know that he was off. Way off.


	11. Everybody Makes Mistakes

**Chapter 11**

**Everybody Makes Mistakes**

Miley had gone the rest of the year without seeing Nick. He promised that he would come back and visit her, but that never happened. She and Jake hung out a lot through those ten months but only as friends.

Miley's phone rang as she was watching _I Now Pronounce You Chuck And Larry. _She picked it up. It was Jake.

"Miley, meet me in your backyard. I need to tell you something important."

"Ok Jake. I'll be there in a minute." And she hung up.

She walked into her backyard with Jake standing there, in a tuxedo with a bouquet of roses.

"Jake, what's this all about?" Miley asked.

"Miley, I'm in love with you still." He replied. He went closer to her and pulled her in. Miley didn't say a word, or do anything else for that matter.

**Meanwhile**

Nick finally went to Malibu. He hadn't seen Miley in ten months and he felt really bad. He thought that if he called her, it would cause both him and her too much pain, so he didn't. He never thought he would really regret it though. Plus, he was performing all those months so it helped him get Miley off of his mind. It didn't always help though. He drove his black corvette to her house. He was a little nervous on what Miley would say or do. He rang the doorbell, but nobody answered. So he went into the backyard.

Jake pulled Miley in for a kiss and since she hadn't kissed or even touched another guy she was lonely. She just stood there as Jake planted his lips on Miley's.

Miley opened her eyes and saw Nick standing right there watching the whole thing.

"Nick…it is not what it looks like at all." She said.

"I can't believe you would do this to me." He said sadly.

"Nick, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." She protested.

"Yeah, and you just stood there and let him!" He said angrily and ran off.

"Nick wait!" Miley screamed and took off after him.

Nick kept running and running.

"NICK WAIT! NICK! NICK! NICK JUST WAIT!" Miley kept screaming.

After about a good ten minutes she was out of breath and Nick was now where in sight. That was the last time Miley would see or talk to Nick again as well with Nick.

After a good hour passed, Nick went back to get his car, but no one noticed he was there as he drove off to his house. When he finally got home, he ran into his room and shut the door. Joe and Kevin walked in.

"You ok little bro?" Joe asked. Nick just shook his head.

"Nick tell us what happened. We won't laugh at you." Kevin said.

So Nick explained to them how he never called her, how he never went to visit her, and how he saw Jake kiss her. The brothers wanted to tell Nick he was overreacting and Miley would never do that but they thought he should figure that out on his own.

"Buddy, there's tons of other girls around. I'm sure we can find you someone." Kevin said.

"Yeah. Nicole's little sis is available. You could date her. Of course she lives in Chicago but still!" Joe told him. (Nicole is Joe's girlfriend)

"Guys, I just need some time alone to think about all of this." Nick told his brothers. They left his room for him to think.

But what Nick should've done, was go talk to Miley. But he didn't. He never did.

**A Year Later**

Miley and Jake became a couple. Miley always could depend on him being there. She hardly ever thought about Nick anymore. Jake was all she ever thought about. They went on tons of dates, were always kissing, and having fun. That's how it always was.

Nick had moped around for a good while, that is until his brothers hooked him up with a girl named Alexis. She was somewhat pretty, and kind of skinny. Nick had been dating her for a couples months now. He hadn't spoken to Miley in about a year. He still cared about her and even loved her but he was with Alexis now, so all of his attention went to her. Even though he didn't really like her, he tried his best to pretend he did so his brothers couldn't bother him about moving on. The one thing Nick really didn't like was that Alexis was a fast girl. And I don't mean running fast. I mean fast as in the first day she met Nick, she tried to make-out with him, but he refused since he just met her. Then a month into their relationship she wanted to go all the way with him, even though she knew about his purity ring. Once again, Nick refused and told how important that ring was to him.

Nick knew that dating Alexis was a big mistake, but what was he to do? He couldn't say he wanted to break up with her because she was too fast, cause Alexis wouldn't understand that. Nick just acted like he was somewhat happy and gave her a kiss when she kissed him.

There were times Miley had called him, but he never picked them up. There were even times he called her, but he hung up right away.

Miley was happy that she was with Jake and Jake was beyond happy. His plan to get Nick out of here worked and Miley was all his.

Nick was miserable. He would usually fell asleep thinking about Miley. He even dreamed of her. That was the only time he ever saw her.

Nick didn't need to be told. He had truly made the biggest mistake of his life.


	12. Is It Supposed To Be Like This?

**Chapter 12**

**Is It Supposed To Be Like This?**

_Miley and nick had gotten into a big fight. Jake came back and kissed Miley. Miley had not seen Nick in ten months so she was lonely. When Jake kissed her she just stood there and let him. Nick walked into the backyard looking for Miley. He walked in the backyard to see them kissing. He was sad, he was angry; his heart had shattered to pieces. He walked away and left. Miley ran after him but it was no use. She kept screaming his name over and over but he chose to ignore her. It had been the biggest mistake of his life. Miley would never cheat on him. But he deserved it. He never called her or stopped by to visit. His career was the only thing on his mind. He was in love with Miley, but he didn't deserve her. She was perfect and he wasn't. He never called her because he was afraid that he would hurt her again._

"Miley come on, you are going to miss your plane." Billy Ray said.

"Daddy, I'm comin'." Miley said.

"Now young lady, I trust you to not doing anything that will disappoint me, with Jake over the summer." Billy Ray was referring to his daughter and Jake, her boyfriend doing some things they shouldn't be doing.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I Know Dad." She said.

"Again, I am trusting you. I don't want you coming back saying I am going to be a grandpa!" Billy Ray said seriously.

Miley nodded her head and said goodbye to her dad. She was going to be staying the summer with Jake in Italy. Next year, she was going to be a senior so it was time she would be able to do things like this.

This summer Jake was to be in Italy filming a movie and he wanted Miley there with him. It had been two years since she and Nick broke up. They had broken up because of Jake. He had kissed Miley but Nick was the one who had left Miley alone for months. What was she supposed to do?

But for some odd reason, Miley still had feelings for him. She wished that one day he would come back for her, but that was a wish. That was like wishing for cows to fly. "Well I better tell Alexis to start flapping her wings." Miley laughed in her head. Alexis was the girl Nick was currently seeing right now and they seemed pretty close. But Miley had a bad feeling about her. Like something wasn't right. "She's a whore, so where are her hoes?" Miley was shocked that she just thought that, though it was pretty funny.

As Miley was thinking all of this, Jake was sitting next to her blabbing about some movie he starred in then other one and so on. Miley just kept thinking this as he continued on and on for hours.

"…You know what I mean?" He asked Miley.

She looked at him and just nodded. She was tired. All that thinking can hurt a girl's head. She slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Miley woke up from what felt like a few hour nap. She looked at what was in front of her. A dresser? Miley could feel something holding her so she turned to see who it was. She expected it to be Jake, but it wasn't. It was him. Him, was Nick. He had a smile on his face as he was sleeping. Miley wondered why she was on bed with Nick. She looked under the covers at herself.

"Oh sweet niblets!" She said. She was naked. She looked at Nick. So was he.

She couldn't believe all of this. One moment she was with Jake fully clothed, next she's in bed with Nick naked. A smile quickly shown on her face. She was with Nick. "Finally." She said to herself. She turned and faced Nick. She gently shook him.

He awoke and smiled. "Hey beautiful." He said.

Miley smile and said "Hey." She couldn't understand how all of this had happened. Maybe she had gotten into an accident and fell into a coma. Then the whole fight between them never happened, meaning her and Jake never got back together. "The whole thing was a dream!" she thought to herself.

Let's get breakfast." Miley said.

Nick and Miley put their clothes back on and headed downstairs. Nick made them pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon and to top it all off, toast.

Once they finished, they went down to the beach and watched the waves crash against the water. Miley was snuggled up against Nick. They sat there for hours. It was so romantic. Or at least it was romantic until…

_Buzz!_

Nick's phone vibrated, which meant he got a text. He read it, his smile turned to a frown and he looked annoyed. "Miley, I got to go." He said in an annoyed tone.

Miley calmed him down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. As she pulled away, Nick pulled her back in and they started to make out. Then once they finally pulled away, Nick said, "Miley, I love you."

Miley stood there in awe. "I love you too Nick."

They kissed once more and left.

Apparently they were in Malibu since Miley saw her house and of course because of the ocean. She walked inside and watched TV for a couple of hours. Then she decided she would go to Nick's and see what he was up to.

Miley drove over to his house and knocked on the door, but no one answered. Outside you could see that a light was on in one room. That room was Nick's.

"Maybe he didn't hear the knock or he's playing his guitar or something." Miley thought to herself. Either way, she walked into the house but very quietly. She wanted to surprise Nick so she tiptoed up the stairs to his room. As she opened the door, the sight shocked her. On Nick's bed was Alexis in her underwear on top of Nick in his boxers. She couldn't believe it. She had slept with him. He made her an amazing breakfast. They kissed at the beach. He told her he loved her. She told him that she loved him back.

Nick looked at her with apologetic eyes. "Miley, you don't understand…there's more to it than you think."

Miley ran out crying. She couldn't believe it. Nick seemed so perfect. His face, his hair, his body and his charm. Then he turned evil and stabbed her in the heart.

Nick grabbed her arm. "Miley, this isn't what it seems like. I need you so bad right now. I am so miserable without you. Alexis isn't the girl for me, but you left and Joe and Kevin told me to move on. I didn't want to but I really didn't have a choice. I just couldn't have you so I took whatever was handed to me not even caring who it was. You need to help me." He disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!." Miley screamed. Miley started to shake. She thought she was having a seizure. So she started to cry. The world felt like it was spinning. Then everything went black.

Miley opened her eyes and expected to be in a hospital room. But sitting next to her wasn't a doctor. It was Jake.

"Where am I?" Miley asked. She had the most confused face anyone had ever seen.

"We're on a plane, but that doesn't matter. Are you ok? I leave you for one minute and you start screaming No and then you were covered in oodles of sweat. Then you start to cry. What happened?" He asked

Miley looked around. She remembered it all. Her and Nick's fight. Her leaving with Jake to Italy. All the other stuff was a dream. All the pain felt so real, as if it were almost happening. "Nothing. It was just a bad dream."

**Meanwhile**

Nick was at home with his girlfriend Alexis. She was kissing his neck as he sat there watching TV. He showed no sign of affection.

"You know Nick, when a girl basically throws herself at you, you don't ignore her." Alexis said.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I was just watching TV. Is that a crime?" Nick asked.

Alexis shook her head yes. "And do you know what I do to bad boys?" she asked with a flirty smile.

Nick shook his head and turned to the TV.

Alexis was mad but she grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked. He didn't like where this was heading.

Alexis shove him to the bed and quickly took off her shirt and pants. She pulled his shirt off and his pants as well. She hopped on top of him and started to make out with him.

What was Nick to do? He wanted her to get off of him but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Just as he was thinking this, Alexis slowly crept her hands towards his boxers to pull them off. Nick popped off the bed causing her to fall. Nick had to hold in his laughter.

"I can't do this anymore! I...I... I don't like you Alexis. You way to fast. I can't ever see you again." He said while putting on his clothes.

"This isn't about me is it? This is about that stupid hillbilly right? Whatever. You can have her. And maybe she will let you milk some of her cows." Alexis said with an evil grin.

"Don't you ever say anything about her like that! She's perfect in every way. She may be from Tennessee, but she is gorgeous, and funny, and the best damn thing that has ever happened to me! SO JUST BACK THE HELL UP! He yelled. He walked out the door and hopped into his Ferrari enzo. He was gone in seconds.

As he was speeding down the highway towards L.A, he started reflecting on what had just happened. Why did walk out like that. Well duh, he didn't like her. But why did he really leave? He never liked Alexis, so he could have left anytime. That's when he realized it. He was still in love with Miley. He pushed his brakes fast, he barely stopped, and peeled out towards Malibu leaving marks on the road. He needed to talk to Miley. He needed Miley. He couldn't live without her.

As he got to her house, he dove out of his car and rushed to the door. Without hesitation, he rang the doorbell. Billy Ray came to the door.

"Why hello Nick. Long time no see." Billy Ray said.

"Hey. Yeah is Miley home? It's really important and I need to talk with her now!" Nick said, barely with any breath.

"Uhh no. Didn't she tell you she was staying with Jake in Italy for the rest of the summer?" He asked.

Nick stood there with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe it. Miley was off in another country with Jake. Nick hated Jake so much but he envied that he got to spend so much time with Miley. But anger quickly came back to him. It was Jake's fault that he and Miley weren't together anymore. Nick remembered something. It wasn't Jake's fault at all. It was **HIS** fault. He saw the kiss and jumped to conclusions. It was **HIM** who walked out on Miley. And it was **HE **who chose to ignore Miley when he should've listened to her side of the story. This was because Nick couldn't pay enough attention to the girl he loved. He let her slip away like melted butter.

While Nick was thinking all of this, he didn't realize what Billy Ray was doing. He walked up to Nick with a piece of paper in his hands. He handed it to Nick.

"Plane tickets to Italy." He whispered in shock.

Billy Ray nodded.

"But why?" Nick asked.

"Because I never liked Jake. I always liked you. Now stop wasting time boy and get your women back!" Billy Ray exclaimed practically shoving Nick out the door.

Nick was about to run towards his car but turned around and gave Billy Ray a hug. "Thanks man."

"No problem. Now I would hurry up because I have heard that Jake has some big plans for him and Miley. Trust me; I would rather have you as a son-in-law than Jake any day." Billy Ray said.

Nick hopped into his car and drove to the airport. Soon enough he was on a plane to Italy.

Miley and Jake finally arrived in Italy. Miley laid quietly in the limo. Jake thought she was asleep so he didn't say a word. But Miley wasn't sleeping. She closed her eyes so she could playback her dream. She kept thinking about it. Was there something to this dream? Was there a warning or a message from what Nick said in her dream? Was it telling her something about Nick? She didn't know but she knew she would find out. She fell asleep again. This time she was on a deserted island and screamed, "NICK!!! I NEED YOU!!" and the rest was just black.

As soon as Nick had gotten in his seat, he was exhausted. "Telling a girl off sure gets the energy sucked out of you." He thought. Then Nick felt a wave of dizziness strike him. "Is the world spinning?" He thought to himself. Everything went black.

In his dream, he was standing on a deserted island. He could hear someone scream something. It was Miley. He heard her scream "Nick I Need You!"

It was weird how it felt so real. He screamed back to her though he couldn't see her, "I'm coming Miley. Hold on." The rest of his dream went black.

Nick and Miley both instantly woke up at the same time. They woke up with shocked looks on their faces. They felt some kind of connection like the other was trying to communicate with them. Little did they know that, that was exactly what was happening.

**I wrote this chapter on 1-3-08**

**It all just came to me so I typed it down right away.**

**Yes I realize that this was written before many other chapters but o well, I guess I'm cool like that. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Remember to review!!! Oh, and if you thought the dream Miley had was real, tell me. If I had read it, I think I would've fallen for it as well cause it all seemed so realistic.**


	13. The Clock Strikes Five And Waits For Dea

**Chapter 13**

**The Clock Strikes Five And Waits For Death To Arrive**

Once Nick got off the plane, he went to **Fonteverde Natural Spa Resort. (Real place.) He figured since it was awarded the best resort in Italy, he might as well stay there. Nick wanted to talk to Miley but he thought of two problems.**

**He had no clue where she was staying with Jake.**

**He didn't want to just rush there and confuse her.**

**Nick had tons of free time on him so he used it wisely. He started writing songs and thinking about what he was going to say to get Miley back with him. But he had to wait.**

**Nick loved Miley and he knew that if he went straight to Miley, she might get a little confused with her emotions. He decided he would wait a month till he communicated with her. He could not wait for that day. Or maybe he could.**

**Meanwhile**

**Jake was filming a scene in his movie called ****_Yes, Another Teen Movie._**** (Fake sequel to Not Another Teen Movie) Miley sat and watched. She had read the script and did not like it one bit. The movie was rated R because it had lots of very sexual scenes. Most of those scenes included Jake, since he was the main character.**

**The scene that was being filmed was where Jake's character realizes he is still in love with his old girlfriend. The whole scene basically showed Jake and Jamie Lynn Spears as his girlfriend making out. **

**Miley was disgusted. But she also felt kinda weird about the scene. It reminded her of something…or someone. She wouldn't let herself think about HIM again. She walked outside to get some fresh air. She looked around the beautiful country she was in. As she was looking, someone caught her gaze. She could've sworn it was Nick. "Miley snap out of it! You can't like Nick again, let alone think about him." She thought to herself and went back into the studio just as the director yelled "Cut!"**

**As much as it pained her, she loved Jake and couldn't get jealous that he was kissing another girl. That wasn't the only thing paining her.**

**One Month Later**

**Nick had so much time on his hands over the past month that he wrote dozens of songs but he still didn't know what to say to Miley! He thought sometimes for hours and never could think of anything. **

**He was pacing around his room when he looked at an ****_Italy Scenery _****calendar that he got while he stayed there. The date shone July 20****th****. It had been an exact month since he had arrived which meant it was time. He grabbed his nicest shirt and walked to his car. He hopped in and drove the **_Cinecittà film __studios_ in Rome. While he stayed at the resort, he did a little research and found out that that's where the movie was being filmed. It would take him a good hour but he didn't care. Miley was worth the drive.

While Nick was doing that, Miley sat in a director's chair with an uncomfortable frown. Today was the last day of filming which meant it would be the most intense scene. Jake had to be in a bed with Jamie in his boxers only which made Miley pretty jealous. Miley did not find this out until she got there, apparently Jake already knew but "forgot" to say something.

"No, he wanted me to suffer instead of staying at the resort watching movies till the party." Miley thought. There was going to be a party to celebrate the ending of the movie.

The scene came up. Miley sat there watching the scene except it didn't feel like a scene anymore. If she was right, Jake was taking it seriously and so was Jamie.

Miley was furious. "I mean if he was gonna cheat on me, I would rather have him do it behind my back then in front of my face." She thought to herself. She stormed out of the studio fed up with the past month. She walked over to where the party was going to be held at. Apparently the party started earlier than she thought because she could hear music blaring from a block away.

Nick was about to park at the studio's entrance when he saw a girl. She had brown hair and looked gorgeous, even though he couldn't see her face. But he didn't need to see her face because it was someone he could recognize anywhere. It was Miley. He slowly followed her to where ever she was going. In his rearview mirror, he saw someone running up to her. It was none other than Jake Parker. Nick hated him so much. It was Jake's fault somewhat. After a month if thinking, Nick realized that yeah it was mostly his fault for his and Miley's break up, but there was something fishy about Jake. Nick thought that Jake had planned for that to happen. Become good friends with Miley when he wasn't around, and then the exact date he would be in Malibu, Jake would tell Miley that he had feelings for her.

Nick parked his car and slowly walked in the big building doors. He looked around at the people surrounding him. There was people dancing and there were lots of people drinking and most of them appeared drunk. Nick just looked at those people in disgust. He quickly washed that face off. He needed to be happy. He was finally going to see Miley. He had not seen, or communicated with her in two years. He started searching around.

**In The Meantime **

Miley rushed into the building where the party was at. Around her were drunken idiots. "Oh great, I am going to be by a ton of stupid people who are going to be puking by 5:OO. Just awesome!" She thought sarcastically.

Miley felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and hoped it wasn't…Jake. He was standing in front of her and seemed mad.

"Why did you run off like that?!" He said angrily.

"Well I am SORRY that I don't want to watch you basically sleep with another girl right in front of my face!" She yelled slightly.

"My god Miley! It's only a movie!" He yelled at her.

Miley started to cry. "Go to hell you bastard!" She yelled loud enough for other people to hear.

She ran off into the back of the building towards doors. Jake just waved a hand like "Whatever" and grabbed a bottle of wine and started to chug. Big mistake.

Nick was watching the whole time, the whole fight. "What an ass. Miley deserves way better than Jake especially since he's hitting the bottle." Nick thought as he watched Jake drinking. He saw Miley running. He looked at his watch. It was five minutes till five.

Miley was crying and pushed open the doors and ran straight into somebody. She figured that they would say something rude like,"What the hell?! Or Watch where you are going!" But the person didn't. They did something that shocked Miley. The person put their arms around her, hugging her. She looked up to see who the nice person was. When she looked, the expression on her face was like she had seen a ghost.

"Nick." She whispered.

He nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't push away.

"Miley you don't need him. He is as worthless as the grass is green." Nick said trying to comfort her.

"Nick…I'm so happy you're here. I missed you so much." She said.

Nick smiled and said, "Me too. (Pulls her into a hug) Me too.

Miley pulls away from the hug but still holding onto Nick. She looks him in the eyes and softly said, "Nick…I…I…I still love you."

Nick wanted to hear those words so long. He only dreamt that she would say that when he saw her again. He looked her in the eyes, "I never stopped." And smiled.

They stood there looking at each other. They couldn't take it anymore. Nick slowly leaned in and Miley started to but she really couldn't wait. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in. They had never kissed so powerfully. They stood there kissing in Italy once again. It made them both remember the time where Hannah was on tour with the Jonas Brothers. Miley and Nick had gotten into a fight and at the end, they found out the other was in love with them. They kissed the night away.

Jake was barely able to walk since he was so drunk. He swerved his way around the building trying to find Miley. As he passed by a room, he saw something that got him as red as a tomato. Miley was with Nick, and they weren't playing scrabble.

Jake looked around for something and then when he found it, he went over to Miley and Nick.

"I hate to break your little make out session, but Miley you're gonna pay. You will pay NOW!" He shouted. He took out the gun he had and pointed to Miley's heart.

There was a shot fired. Someone screamed.

Another shot was fired.

Dead silence.

**Don't hate me for giving you a hanger. They make life more interesting! Hehe******** Anyway, I realize this seems like other people's idea where someone gets shot and so on, but I add a little "Ashley" to make it sparkle. So who do you think was shot? Did someone die? I realize I said there would be little drama, but what's a good story without some surprises?**

**Anyways, I want to say thank you to all the people reading this story and the people who are reviewing. Seeing the nice things you say really does help me. I was going to continue writing in my free time since I start school again, but I figured I could squeeze this chapter in real quick. Also, I will not let this story go to waste. You guys want more? Tell me so I know, and I will give you more. It might take a day or two though. Hope enjoy and review!**


	14. Till Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 14**

**Till Death Do Us Part**

There was no sound for awhile. Two people were on the floor, covered in blood. One was dead, the other was severely hurt. The third person kneeled on the floor, crying and not believing what had just happened.

An ambulance came in minutes. The two were put on stretchers and immediately taken to the hospital. The third person drove their car to the hospital. The two injured were taken into surgery and were tried to be saved.

Miley ran into the hospital crying as she went up to the receptionist.

"Where is Nick Jonas?!" She asked.

"Uh sorry miss, but that is private info." The lady said.

Miley pulled the lady up by the collar and screamed, "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS, NOW!!!"

"Room 88!" The lady said scared out of her wits.

Miley ran into the room to see Nick's body wrapped up like a mummy. She started to cry hard. It was all her fault he was here.

_Miley was making out with Nick at the celebration party of Jake's new movie. Jake had been mean to Miley so she ran off and bumped into….Nick! He stood there holding her comforting her. Then they did something they had wanted to do for a long time. They kissed each other with so much passion, that they made Romeo and Juliet look fake. Jake was drunk and went to look for Miley. He found her swapping spit with none other than Nick! He searched for a gun and went into the room to stop the little "party". He wanted Miley to pay so he pointed the gun at her heart and fired. Nick jumped in front of her and took the blow. Miley screamed. She slapped the gun and it flipped into her hands. She shot the gun right at Jake. She dropped to the ground as she watched blood pour out of Jake's head and Nick's chest._

Miley sat on Nick's bed and looked at him. He looked horrible. Miley should have never gone to the party. No that wasn't the problem. She should have never kissed Nick, because that was why Nick was here in the first place.

Just then a doctor came into the room. "My name is Dr. Smith, you are?"

"I'm Miley. Is he ok? And please don't lie to me. I would rather know the truth than being told a bunch of lies."

"Well, he took a hard hit and the bullet hit a blood vessel that connects to the memory part of the brain. He could have some trouble remembering things. (Miley looks at him sternly) He most likely has slight case of amnesia." The doctor said.

Miley just stood there with a blank face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Excuse me for a second." She said and fainted.

The doctor rushed over to her and picked her up. He put her on a chair and got some water. He threw it at her face. She instantly woke up.

"Thanks for that. But back on the subject, what's going to happen with him?" Miley points at Nick.

"Well Nick won't remember anything at first, but hopefully as time passes memories will come back. There is a chance though that he might never remember some things or…some people." The doctor replied.

"So what will he..." Miley was cut off by a nurse barging in.

"Doctor, he didn't make it." She said.

"Oh very well. Just call the parents and let them down gently." The doctor said.

"Who died?" Miley asked nervously.

"The boy who did this. Who ever shot him killed him which isn't that bad of a thing because Nick could've died from the shot." The doctor answered.

Miley knew who had died. It had been Jake, and she had been the one who had killed him. It made her cry. She really didn't know why since he almost killed the love of her life but she would some what miss Jake. He wasn't THAT bad, other than when he was drunk.

As Miley was crying, Nick's eyes opened up. He stared at her curiously. He looked at her once and decided she was pretty cute. Too bad he didn't know who she was.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"My name is Miley." She replied with a smile.

"What happened to me?" He asked.

So Miley explained it all. The party, the kiss, the "saved my life" thing, and the shot Nick took. Nick lookd at her like she was crazy, but he had no evidence to prove her wrong so he believed her.

"Can you tell me some good memories I've had?" Nick asked. He didn't remember anything so he thought maybe hearing some good things would cheer him up. I mean losing your memory doesn't make you happy.

So she told him one that was even good for her.

"You were on tour with your brothers and Hannah Montana." She said.

"Oh I remember my brothers and Hannah. If I am not mistaken, I had a huge crush on Hannah. She is so pretty. (Miley has a small smile on her face) You remind me of her." He said.

Miley smiled big now. Nick remembered part of her.

"As I was saying. You guys had so much fun singing together, and you even kissed Hannah. (Nick smiles brightly) Then on New Years Eve, you went to a party looking for her but bumped into a friend of yours. She was upset and lonely since her boyfriend broke up with her right on tour. As the countdown for midnight started, you searched all around for her. At midnight, you surprised her with a kiss. It was very sweet." She said

Nick was still smiling. He sweetly asked, "Was that girl…you?"

Miley smiled and nodded. Though she was smiling, she hurt deep down. Nick remembered Hannah but Hannah was only a fabricate. Nick had told her he fell in love with both of them but started to like Miley because she reminded him of Hannah.

Nick was looking at Miley. "Man, is she pretty!" He thought to himself. He was starting to like her but quickly decided he should be friends with her first since he didn't know anything about her. For all he knew, she could've been the one who had shot him.

"So we are friends right?" Nick asked.

Miley's stomach dropped rock bottom hard. She loved Nick and Nick used to love her and if Nick had never of gotten shot, they would be a couple right now. It hurt saying it but Miley knew she had to.

"Yeah, friends. Just friends." She said, mumbling the last part.

A couple days passed and Nick was able to go home, well back to the resort. The doctor had said since Miley had been really close to him, she should stay with him at the hotel and maybe he would remember some things.

"Ok do you remember your songs?" Miley asked while holding up a Jonas Brothers CD.

Nick studied it carefully for about 10 minutes.

"Yeah kind of." He said.

That's what they did all day. Miley showed him things that were things he knew, did, or used everyday. By the end of the night, he remembered everything…but Miley.

It hurt Miley so bad. He remembered his favorite things to do, eat and all the rest. He remembered all the fights he had with his brothers. He even remembered the day at the Hannah Montana concert where he and his brothers got to perform. But he couldn't remember one thing about Miley.

The thing that hurt Miley the most is that Nick remembered Alexis being his girlfriend and still thought she was.

"Has Alexis come to visit me yet?" He asked.

Miley stood there speechless. She couldn't believe that he remembered her of all people and not Miley. She felt like someone had reached inside her body, grabbed her heart and chopped it up with a butcher knife. With that, Miley ran out of the room crying.

Nick sat there confused. He didn't understand why Miley had just run off, and ran off crying. As he was thinking this, the door to his room (He's still in Italy.) popped open. In ran his…brothers.

"Oh my god! Nick! Oh I will kill the son of a bit…" Joe started but was cut off.

"He's already dead." Nick said.

"Geez Nick. You didn't have to hire a hit man THAT fast. You could've waited a week at least." Kevin said.

"Haha, really funny. I didn't kill him though. Miley did." Nick corrected.

The two brothers just stood there with shocked faces on and as they were about to spill out tons of questions, Nick said, "Long story."

The next day, Miley decided she should talk to Nick since yesterday all they were doing was trying to get Nick's memory back. Not talk about just anything though. It was time to talk about THEM.

"Hey Nick, can I talk to you for a second?" She greeted him. He nodded.

"So Miley what's up?" Nick asked.

"Well I think we need to talk, about…us." She said.

"What do you mean? We aren't in a fight or anything…right?

"I mean like what do we do? Let's set the record straight; you are **NOT** dating Alexis anymore and before you saved my life, we kissed and you told me you loved me." Miley regretted saying the last part. She knew she shouldn't dump all of this on Nick at the same time but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Nick looked at her with a blank face.

"Miley, I can't." Nick said and reached for her hand to comfort it. She moved away.

"Uh I got to go. Bye." She said quickly.

"Miley wait! You don't get it. I can't just be with you; I don't even really know you!" He tried to say it in a nice way so she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Miley ignored him and went into the bedroom. Nick sat on the couch thinking. Nick thought Miley was attractive, nice and well caring. She had basically been with him ever since he was in the hospital. He slowly fell asleep.

**Dream**

Nick was on an island. He had no clue where he really was though. He walked around the island and saw someone who looked like himself. The person walked over to him. It was himself. But how?

"I don't get it. Who are you?" Nick asked.

The clone responded. "I control your heart."

"So since you seem to know what's going on, can you tell me why I can't remember Miley?" Nick pleaded.

"When you where shot, you saved Miley from being shot in the heart and well you took a pretty hard hit and it almost hit your own. It scared me so I ran to your dreams."

"I still don't get it. Why Miley?" Nick asked.

"Because you love her. She is the only one who can make you remember her." AS the clone ended, he disappeared.

Nick woke up. His heart started to beat a little faster. He didn't know why but something told him that he needed to talk to Miley. He went into her room but she was sleeping. He decided he wouldn't wake her and just talk to her later.

**Meanwhile**

Miley ran into her room crying. Why was this happening to her? She should have never kissed Nick. No, she never would regret kissing Nick because she loved it, even though that's why Nick had gotten shot. Maybe she and Nick weren't meant to be. She was so stressed out that she became tired. She quickly fell asleep.

**Miley's Dream**

Miley was in a room, a blank room with no windows or doors. She looked around and all of a sudden, Nick appeared! She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Nick, what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm not really Nick; I am the one who controls Nick's heart."

Miley was confused.

"Wait so you made Nick like me, so why doesn't he like me now?" She asked.

"Because I'm not with him anymore, I'm only in his dreams. The way to get Nick to remember love is by having the person who he loved show him. There is only one who can do that…you." The clone disappeared.

Miley instantly woke up. She ran out of her room looking for Nick, and apparently he was looking for her as well because they ran right into each other. They both fell to the ground. Nick got up and helped Miley up.

"Miley I…" Nick started but Miley stopped him. She looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. They just hypnotized her and she couldn't look away.

Miley was madly in love with Nick and if he couldn't remember her anymore, she might as well leave him be and never speak to him again, which meant one thing.

Miley pulled Nick's head fast by her and kissed him. She was hoping he would kiss back, but he didn't. He just stood there. But in seconds, he started kissing back. Miley didn't understand so she pulled away.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I remember." He said with a massive smile on his face.

Miley smiled so big that it looked like her smile could fall of her face. She crashed her lips against his so hard, that they both fell to the ground but didn't stop kissing. It took them both awhile to stop but eventually they did. They looked into each other's eyes and just sat there.

"Thank you for saving my life Nick. I don't know what I would've done without you." Miley said.

"It's no problem. Miley you need to understand something. I love you so much that I would do anything. You need me anytime, anywhere, any reason, I will be there." He said ever so sweetly.

Miley smiled small and a tear rolled down her cheek. Nick wiped it away and smiled.

"I love you too." Miley said softly.

"I always have and always will no matter what." Nick whispered.

Things seemed perfect, but nothing in life is perfect, not even a circle.

**Yeah sorry it took me awhile to update. School has been hard the past week so I will update most likely tomorrow. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and like I said, this is a Niley story so I would never something bad happen to them…well at least for now. Yeah so just review and give me some ideas cause they help and I need something to lead me up to the ending.**


	15. Love Is A Rollercoaster Ride

**Chapter 15**

**Love Is A Rollercoaster Ride And We Just So Happen To Be Riding Front Seat **

Miley and Nick were walking through a local park holding hands and talking about their futures. They both knew that Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers were huge hits and they both would be going on another tour soon. That meant that they would be apart for a long time.

"So how long is the new tour going to be?" Miley asked.

"I have no clue. Maybe a year or so." Nick replied. Miley sighed. This hadn't been the first time they were apart for a long time. But last time that happened…. Miley had to stop thinking negative.

"Well at last we can visit each other when we have breaks…right?" Miley said.

Nick stopped walking. He looked at the hopefulness in Miley's eyes. He knew the truth and Miley didn't. He also knew that when he told her, it would kill her.

"Miley…We're touring in…Australia." Nick said quietly. Miley's face quickly turned pale and gave him a blank stare. She walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Why does this always happen to us? We get so happy and then something bad happens and tears us apart." Miley said sadly.

"But then something good always happens afterwards and brings us closer." Nick said with some happiness in his voice.

"But then something bad happens!" Miley said. Nick was about to speak, but then he stopped himself because what Miley had said was true.

"I just don't get it. We love each other a lot but things just keep happening. Maybe it's a sign…" Miley started.

"No Mil…"

"No Nick I'm serious. What if it's a sign that maybe…we shouldn't be together. You know like maybe we weren't meant for each other and we should stop pushing this thing before things get worse. I think its best…" Miley tried to say, but Nick cut her off.

"Miley don't say it. We have come this far in the game, why quit now?" Nick said.

"Because! Do you know how much pain and confusion I've gone through the past couple years?! I bet even you have gone through a lot yourself! Do you realize how hard that is?!?!" Miley started raising her voice.

"Yeah I do know that, but I also thought I knew that you and I, especially you are strong enough to handle it!!!" Nick said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't realize that the contract to being your girlfriend said that I had to be strong as fricking superman!" Miley yelled.

"Oh so now there's a contract? Well you know what? Maybe we should rip that contract and forget the whole thing!" Nick yelled back.

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

They both just stood there, faces dark red and angry. Some people started staring when they were yelling. Others saw Nick so they stopped. The park became very silent. Nick looked directly in Miley's eyes. Miley stared right back. Nick moved in closer. Miley did the same. They both stood there for a couple seconds and then Nick quickly pulled Miley in for a breath taking kiss. Miley was a little startled at first but then kissed him back. As Miley was kissing Nick, a tear rolled down her cheek. This kiss might be the last one for a long time. Nick pulled back.

"Miley, why are you crying " Nick questioned.

"Because Nick, don't you realize this will probably be our last?"

"Miley that's crazy talk. This will most certainly not be our last and I will bet on that." Nick said a matter-o-factly.

"Nick, it's over." Miley said sadly and ran off crying. Nick stood there pale like a ghost and still like a statue. He watched her run away. She was right; it was probably going to be their last kiss ever. He stood up and walked home. As he was walking, a tiny tear rolled along his cheek.

He walked into his house, past all of his family and went straight into his room, ignoring all of the comments.

Kevin and Joe didn't ignore the fact that something was wrong with their little brother. They ran upstairs into his room.

"Can't you guys ever knock?!" Nick snapped.

His brothers stood in shock. Nick never snapped at them unless something was really wrong.

"What happened bro?" Joe questioned.

Nick shook his head. At that moment, a tear came flying out of his face. Kevin and Joe both saw it.

"Nick, what happened with Miley?" Kevin inquired.

"She broke up with me." He responded.

Joe and Kevin looked at each other with confused faces.

"I thought you guys were tight? You seemed _Inseparable_." Joe sad then laughed at his own little joke. Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Well we were but she has a tour, and we have a tour and she thinks all this bad stuff is a si…" But Nick was cut off by his dad.

"Guys you have to get packing. We are leaving for Australia tomorrow!" Mr Jonas said.

Nick sighed. Was Miley right? Everything was destroying their relationship. Well their old relationship.

"Hey Nick, what time is Miley's flight tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"How do you know she's leaving tomorrow? Stalker much?" Kevin joked.

"Haha very funny. No, I asked her last week when she was over." Joe responded.

"Ha when would that be? Remember she was like over everyday!" Kevin laughed. Nick stood there facing his brothers very angry.

"Ok sorry Nick. But I got an idea." Joe said

"Ha you have an idea?!" His brothers said in unison. Joe gave them a blank look and continued.

"Why don't you go to the airport tomorrow and say goodbye?" Joe asked.

"That is the stupe…best idea ever!" Nick said.

"Well I try." Joe said proudly. Kevin smacked him in the head, laughed and then walked away. Joe quickly followed to hit him back which left a very confused Nick.

"Should I do it? Well if I want her to know I still lover her, then yeah I probably should." Nick thought to himself. With that he went upstairs to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Next Day **

Miley had been up all night thinking if she really did make the right choice. From all that she thought of, she finally decided it was for the best. In a year anything could happen. Right?

"C'mon darlin', its time to go." Billy Ray said. Miley silently walked into the car. Billy Ray knew something was wrong but he figured the nice long plane ride to France would be a good time to ask. Billy Ray was happy that he picked France for the location of the tour because with his knowledge, he knew that something had to of happened with Nick.

So they sat in the airport seating area waiting to be called to board the plane. Miley only wished Nick would come, but this wasn't a fairytale, it was reality, so it was about time she woke up and smelled the coffee.

The airport attendant call first class and that meant it was time to get up and board the plane. Miley got up, quickly looked around for Nick. When she saw nothing she sadly walked towards the plane.

As she was about to step in, she heard her name and Miley wasn't a well common name so it must be her the person was calling. She turned around to see an out of breath Nick Jonas. Her frown was quickly turned into a smile.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Nick said and shockingly leaned in and kissed her.

Miley was surprised but that didn't mean she would back away. As much as she loved the moment, she needed to break it and leave.

"Promise you won't forget me?" Miley asked.

"That's impossible. I could never forget you. Miley I love you way too much. Together or apart, it doesn't matter to me because I love you that much. If you're happy then I'm happy." Nick said and slightly smiled. Miley smiled back and again with the surprises, gave him a small kiss.

"I lo…"

"Miley come on!" Her dad pestered. Miley frowned. Just a good way to ruin her moment with Nick. She turned back to Nick and smiled.

"Bye Nick." She said. He didn't respond. She was about to say something as well as Nick but they both decided not to. Some things are better not said.

Miley slowly turned and walked away. As she was about to enter the plane, she looked back at a sad and lonely Nick. He cracked a small smile and winked at her. She quietly laughed and then winked back. She turned and walked into the plane.

"Goodbye Miley…Goodbye." He quietly said and walked to the exit of the airport.

As Miley walked into the plane, she took one last glance back and saw Nick slowly exiting.

"I love you Nick…and always will." She quietly said to herself and walked into the plane.

**Ok I know some people might want to rip my head off for not updating in like a month or so and cause Nick and Miley split. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I didn't know what to write and now I have ideas of what to write next so I promise it won't take long for me to update next. And for the whole Niley thing, don't worry…yet. Ha review and well yeah review!!!**


	16. He says ready She says ready

**Chapter 16**

**He says ready. She says ready. They set off, but why don't they go? **

Miley was in France until summer ended. Her and her dad decided it would be smart to cut the tour short since the next school year would be Miley's last. However, the Jonas Brothers tour was still going to be a year long. And things still were the same. Nick and Miley didn't talk, but this time they both knew it was for the better. I mean if they kept talking it would give then both a lot of pain because that's how their lifestyles are. There one minute, gone the next.

Miley just finished her concert. She wouldn't be performing for a good month or so, depending on school work and tests. She took off her wig and changed into a t-shirt and sweats. She walked out of her dressing room to be greeted by her dad.

"Hey bud, you ready to get outta here?" He asked. Miley nodded. They both walked into the big limo waiting for them in the parking lot. The car ride was silent, that is until Bill Ray finally spoke.

"So are you excited for tomorrow? It's your first day of school meaning it's your last year of high school."

"Yeah I know, but I'm going to miss…things." Miley said sadly. Lately a lot had been on her mind. The whole Nick break up, the whole Jake good guy bad guy thing. And most surprisingly, lately she had been having the same dream. Her dream was about the first time her and Nick met. It made her tear up just thinking about it.

"Bud, I know it's hard but I think its time to move on." Billy Ray said softly.

"Psh daddy I've already moved on. I moved on like six months ago." Miley said.

"Darlin' it's only been a couple weeks." He said.

"Not my point. But either way, I'm completely over him." She said.

Billy Ray finally convinced, turned on the radio. As if it were set up, When You Look Me In The Eyes started to play. Tears started falling down her cheeks. Bill Ray looked over and saw Miley with pain in her eyes. He shut the radio off and patted her shoulder, letting her know he was there. The rest of the car ride was silent.

**Meanwhile**

Nick and his brothers just finished performing _Australia._ The crowd went nuts and the boys thanked the crowd and walked backstage. There was a meet and greet.

"Ok boys, you have to be very smiley even though you're tired, ok?" Mr Jonas asked. The boys nodded. Nick looked sad. The word smiley rhymed with Miley and smiley described Miley. He took a deep breath and walked over to the meet and greet.

The meet and greet lasted a good hour or so. There was one last fan. She went up to them and shook all of their hands and introduced herself. She was very happy once she got to Nick.

"Hey I'm Nick." Nick said with a small smile. There was something about this girl that grabbed his attention.

"Yeah I already know who you are! I'm Hannah." She said very perky. Nick's smile quickly faded. Out of all the names she could have, it HAD to be Hannah!

"Geez, her name might as well be Miley." Nick sadly thought. His brothers must have known what he was thinking, because Joe elbowed him. Nick shot him a dirty look. To break everything up, Kevin elbowed Joe and nodded his head to the right.

"Nicole!!!" He screamed with joy and ran to hug her. He also hugged the girl standing beside Nicole.

"Well I'd hate to ruin the little party so I'll see you around?" Hannah asked Nick.

"Uh yeah, do you want my number?" He asked. She nodded with a huge smile on her face. He wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She hugged him tightly and left.

"Hey Joe. Hey Nick, Kevin. Oh you guys know my sister Ashley right?" Nicole asked. The boys shook their head.

"Well I'm Ashley." She said. She smiled and shook Kevin's hand and dropped her smile when she took Nick's hand. He gave her a confused look. Nicole elbowed Ashley to stop. She just gave her a dirty look and looked at the floor. Joe, Nicole, and Kevin left to go grab a bite to eat, which left Ashley and Nick alone.

"So what brings you here?" Nick asked.

"My sister came, is that a crime to join her?" She said.

Nick looked around the room uncomfortably. "Do you like Australia so far?"

"Cut the crap already Nick!" She snapped.

"Ok what the hell is your problem?! I barely know you and you hate me already. What did I do?!" Nick yelled.

"What did you do? You are flirting with a girl you just met when you and Miley just broke up a few weeks ago!!!" She yelled back. Nick stood there shocked.

"That's why you were mad? Well hate to tell ya, but sometimes you have to move on, which is exactly what I'm doing. Besides, she broke up with me." Nick said.

"So you're saying you have no feelings whatsoever for her still?" Ashley asked meanly. Nick wanted to respond, but he didn't want to lie. He just looked at the floor embarrassed.

You still have feelings for her don't you?" She asked softly.

"I still love her, but I need to be strong. I need to move on." Nick said.

"Even if you're not ready?"

"Who said I wasn't ready? I'm totally ready…I think." He said the last part quietly.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Ashley said then exited out into the parking lot.

Nick leaned against the wall. He was ready, wasn't he? He couldn't like Miley forever could he?

"Of course I can." He thought. "But she can't." He sighed and then left.

**At some Australian restaurant**

"So I flipped off the speakers and hit Kevin in the face causing him to spin and his spinning guitar hit Nick which caused them both to fall down. It was hilarious." Joe said. Everybody laughed but Kevin.

"Ha real funny. It's only funny for you because you didn't get that hurt." Kevin said.

"Imagine how Nick felt. It must have hurt getting hit by a spinning guitar." Joe laughed. Kevin joined in. Nicole smiled at the two brothers being idiots. Then the door flung open and in walked an angryish Ashley.

"What's the matter Ash?" Nicole asked. Joe and Kevin turned their attention her way.

"Do you guys know where Miley is?" Ashley asked. Kevin and Joe's mouths popped open.

"Uh yeah she's back in the states, why?" Kevin finally said.

"Because, there's a big problem that needs to be solved and since no one else will solve it, that means it's up to me." Ashley stated. Everyone looked at her somewhat shocked.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the states." Ashley said like it was no big deal and trailed off.

"What's she gonna do?" Joe asked curiously.

Nicole shook her head and said, "I have absolutely no clue but knowing her, things are going to get messy."

**In the U.S**

Miley settled in her bed ready to sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Dream**

Miley walked into a room and saw the most gorgeous looking guy she ever saw. Was it just a coincidence that the guy happened to be Nick Jonas? She walked over to him and he stared at her. She stared right back.

"Miley, why did you have to leave?" Nick asked. Miley was about to answer, but was interrupted by a knock. She looked around to see who was disturbing this moment she had with Nick. Then, the knocking got louder. (Dream ends)

Miley sprang up and looked around. She looked at her closet door, but nothing happened and the knocking continued. She looked at her bedroom door but the knocking continued. Finally she looked at her window and almost screamed. The person who was knocking was someone she didn't know, which kinda creeped her out. Miley slowly walked to the window and slightly opened it.

"Uh hello?" Miley asked/ greeted.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." The stranger said. She looked at Miley realizing she would have no clue who she was. "I'm Joe's girlfriend's sister." Miley looked relieved that the girl wasn't some mass murderer.

"Oh hey. May I ask why you are at my house at 12 in the morning?" Miley asked.

"I came here to talk to you about Nick." She said. Miley looked like she was ready to push her off the roof part that Ashley was kneeling on.

"Look you have no right to…." Miley started but was cut off.

"I'm not here to bash you guys. I came here to help you two out." She simply stated.

"Well thanks, but there's nothing that needs help." Miley said as nicely as she could. Ashley shook her head and laughed.

"You two are so stubborn. You like him and he likes you so why deny it? You shouldn't have given up, and he shouldn't try to move on." Ashley said a little angrily. Miley just stood there like she had been slapped.

"He's…moved on?" Miley finally spoke.

"Kinda but not really. He got this fan's number but he didn't seem too happy. I talked to him and he said he's still in …" She started but this time it was Miley's turn to cut her off.

"Look I don't want to hear about him and some bimbo. I've moved on completely and you coming here has no affect on me whatsoever. Thanks for coming and trying but I don't need this from someone I don't even know. Now have a nice night and have a great life." Miley said and slammed the window shut. She walked over to her bed and turned the opposite direction of the window.

Ashley still on the roof thingy looked at Miley with an upset expression.

"Fine, if she doesn't want my help then I won't help. But she's going to regret it." She said aloud to herself. With that, Ashley jumped off the roof and walked towards her car. She got in and drove off.

Miley tried falling asleep but kept stirring. She thought about the conversation she had with that girl. "She's so wrong. I'm totally over him…right?" she questioned to herself. She decided the matter would have to be pushed off for now. It was late and she had school the next day or really in the next 7hours. If Miley hadn't interrupted Ashley when she did, "I talked to him and he said he's still…" Miley would've heard the rest which was, "…in love with you." To get Nick and Miley back together was going to take more than just a band aid. It probably would take a few smart people, a hot guy, an ugly bimbo, some good music, and a hell of a plan.


	17. It Really Is A Small World After All

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**It Really Is A Small World After All**

Miley went to school the next day. She thought it would be boring and stupid like every first day of school is but BOY was she wrong.

She was walking to math class and looked down at her supplies to make sure she had everything. As she turned the corner not paying any attention, she bumped into something that made her drop all of her books. She was about to say something to the person who knocked into her, but when she looked up she say a gorgeous looking guy standing right in front of her. She quickly picked her books up and stood face to face with the boy.

"I'm sorry; I should watch where I'm walking." The boy said. Miley shook her head.

"It's not your fault, I wasn't paying any attention." Miley said. The boy looked at her and then shrugged. He put his hand out.

"I'm Jerry." He said. Miley blankly stared at him.

"I'm Miley." She said in a monotone voice and spaced out. Out of all the names he had to have, it HAD to be Jerry?! Why couldn't his name just be Nick?! The thought of him made her sad. She wondered what he was doing in Australia at this moment.

"Probably making out with the bimbo that one girl was talking about." Miley thought. She was about to walk away when she felt something grab her arm. She turned to see what grabbed her and realized that Jerry was still there.

"Uh sorry it's just I saw your schedule and we both have math so I thought maybe we could walk to class together." Jerry said hopefully. Miley nodded.

"Sure, why not?" She said. She smiled as they both walked to class. They talked about their pasts. Jerry was from Florida but transferred over here to live with his dad. He was a pretty good student who loved sports. Miley told him that she was a good student and loved music, basically the exact opposite of what he was like. The day went on from there.

At the end of the day, Miley was exiting the school to walk home when she saw someone leaning against the wall in front of her. She couldn't believe that the person was here, at her school.

"Ashley what the hell are you doing here?" Miley sneered. She was in no mood to be nice to this girl she barely knew. After all she was one of the many reasons why she didn't get much sleep the night before.

"Nice to see you too Miley. I actually go to this school, that's how I know you. I figured maybe we could become friends." Ashley said. Miley looked at her suspiciously.

"You just want to use me to get to Nick." Miley accused.

"May I remind you that my older sister is dating Joe, meaning I could easily talk to Nick without your help and may I also mention that it would be kind of weird to date my sister's boyfriend's brother?" Ashley replied.

"What do you want with me? You never talked with me before this whole break up thing with Nick and now you want to be all buddy buddy with me." Miley said a tad confused. Ashley just laughed.

"You don't get it do you? I told you from to get go that I liked you and Nick together. You guys were so in love, Joe told me that Nick was always talking about you, even before you guy actually met. And then you both just gave up on each other when the road got a little bumpy. I want to help…" She started but was interrupted by Miley.

"I don't need your help. I've moved on and its time for me to forget my past and think of the future, which doesn't involve Nick. Good day to ya." Miley said and then walked to her house.

**A couple months later**

Miley and Jerry became closer. They became very good friends and even started to like each other. Tonight they were going to go on their third date and Jerry was going to ask Miley to be his girlfriend and ask her to prom. Tonight was going to be HUGE!

Miley was getting ready for her date when she heard a sudden knock. She walked over to her door and opened it to be greeted by her dad. He looked at her and smiled. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Is it too much?" Miley asked. Her dad shook his head no.

"You look amazing baby doll. I just came up here to make sure everything was going all right. Apparently tonight is a big night." Billy Ray said.

"Thanks and yeah everything's fine, just a bit nervous that's all. And tonight is a big night because I'm pretty sure Jerry's going to ask me to be his girlfriend and maybe even to prom!" Miley said excitedly. Billy Ray just laughed, gave Miley a hug and wished her good luck and left.

Miley walked down her stairs and as she reached the bottom step, the doorbell rang. Perfect timing. Miley slowly opened the door to a gazing Jerry. His jaw dropped when he saw what Miley was wearing. She was wearing a knee length black dress with a heart necklace.

Miley was in such a rush getting ready, that she grabbed first necklace that she saw. Little did she know which necklace she picked. When Miley grabbed it, she looked at it and quickly put it on. Maybe if she wasn't in such a rush, she would've noticed that it was the same diamond heart necklace she got for Christmas a couple years back. And maybe, just maybe she would have noticed the word "Love" engraved in it. But no, she didn't notice any of it.

Jerry said hello and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They walked to his car and drove to the restaurant.

They were seated and ordered their food right away. Their food came which meant it was time.

"So Miley, we have been hanging out a lot lately and becoming real close. And I like you a lot so…will you be my girlfriend?" Jerry asked hopefully.

"YES!!" Miley squealed. She was so happy. Jerry put his hand atop of hers.

"Ok settle down a bit." Jerry said a bit annoyed. Miley gave him a weird look which thankfully he didn't see.

"My next question is, would you go to prom with me?" Jerry asked. Miley was about to scream, but she calmed herself down.

"I would love to." Miley said very calmly though on the inside she was ready to explode.

Jerry smiled to himself. He finally was going to score with the hottest chick in the school on prom night. What could be better? He looked over at Miley who was in her own little happy world. He scooted his chair in as far as he could then leaned closer to Miley.

As Miley was happy dancing in her mind, she looked over at Jerry who just so happened to be an inch away from her face. Maybe he wanted to kiss her. Who knows?

Miley leaned in enough to close the space between them. Jerry was the first guy she had kissed since…Nick. That's when Miley realized something and quickly pulled away from the kiss. Jerry gave her a questioning look.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go." Miley said quickly and ran out the door. Jerry was upset by her just leaving like that with no explanation whatsoever. As he got up to leave, the waiter came by and handed him the check, laughed and then walked away. Jerry grumbled and threw a 50 dollar bill on the table and then left.

**Australia**

"Thank you Sidney Australia! Goodnight and goodbye!" Joe said into the microphone as he and his brothers exited the stage. Joe laughed at his humor. Kevin laughed but stopped when he looked at Nick. Kevin gave Joe a look then Joe gave Kevin a look.

"What's wrong bro?" They asked in unison. Nick shook his head.

"Nothing I am just tired that's all." Nick said hoping they would buy it.

"Dude we have lived with you for fifteen years. You don't think we know when you're upset?" Kevin said. Nick was about to say something when the stage right door swung open. In came the well known Ashley. She quickly walked up to the boys.

"Hey guys! Can I talk to Nick privately for a second?" She asked quickly. The two brothers nodded.

"May I ask how you keep coming back and forth from here to the U.S? It must cost a fortune." Nick said hoping they would avoid the subject they last talked about.

"My grandma won the lottery, not like it matters though. I came here to talk to you about..." She started.

"Miley." He finished. Ashley nodded. "Look not that I want to be mean or anything but I've moved on. I'm with Hannah now and I'm pretty happy."

"You seem happy. I bet what I'm about to say next will change that happy feeling." Ashley said.

"Try me. I bet you twenty bucks nothing you say or do will get me to be sad." Nick said. The second Ashley spoke, Hannah walked in.

"Miley has a boyfriend and they are going to prom together." Ashley said. Just as Nick spoke, Hannah was about to put her arms around Nicks neck.

"What?!" Nick said. As he said this, his hands swung out, hitting Hannah in the stomach causing her to fall.

"Why am I hearing this now? I can't let her go to prom with another guy. I've always dreamed of her going to prom…with me." Nick said sadly.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ashley said loudly.

"I'm going to go to the states and be there for her prom." Nick said proudly.

"What?!" Ashley and Hannah said at the same time.

"Yes. What if this guy is the guy she will end up marrying? What if I never see her again? What if I never get to kiss her again? This is the time where I do all of that. This is my last chance." Nick said sadly. Hannah gave him an evil glare.

"What about US?!" She yelled.

"Uhhh yeah it's kinda over. I'm sorry but it's not fair for you to be with me when I like someone else." Nick said. With that he walked out of the building and sped home. After all, there was a lot to do before this big day.

"This is your entire fault. You stupid bit…" Hannah started to say but never finished because a fist connected with her jaw.

"Bitch. Yeah you are." Ashley said. She laughed and walked over Hannah to the exit and left. There was going to be a big showdown in a couple of days and she definitely was not missing it.

As Ashley walked out into the bright sunshine and laughed.

"Playing Cupid is fun." She said aloud and got into her car and drove to the airport.

Yeah I'm sure playing Cupid would be fun, because Cupid never had to deal with any problems. But Cupid was in the past, this was present time. And in present time, you never say never.


	18. You Always Remember Your First Love

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**You Always Remember Your First Love,But Do You Ever Get Over Them?**

Miley was very excited. Her prom was two days away and she couldn't wait, well maybe a little bit. She loved that she was going to prom with her new boyfriend, but she thought of something.

_Flashback 3years ago_

_Nick was sitting next to Miley on her bed. They were talking about random things. Then, an interesting topic came up. Prom._

"_So are you excited for prom?" Nick asked. Miley laughed._

"_Prom isn't for another 3 years silly." Miley stated._

"_So? Prom is the most memorable thing of high school. It's supposed to be very special, therefore you should be excited." Nick said._

"_Ok fine. I'm so thrilled for this enchanting night. About what time deary are you picking me up?" Miley said using a fake accent._

"_Let's say I will be arriving in my chariot at 7'o'clock sharp." Nick replied._

"_Ok I will see you then. Farewell my love." Miley said, and then laughed hysterically. Nick joined in._

"_So who are you planning on going to prom with?" Nick asked._

"_Well you said it was the biggest memory I will have, and I want it to be special, so why not you?" Miley said waiting for his answer._

"_I would love to. So I'll be picking you up at 7 sharp three years from this day?" Nick asked. Miley nodded._

"_It's a date Mr Jonas."_

_End Of Flashback_

Miley started getting a little teary. Why was all of this coming back to her now? She has a new boyfriend, who will be taking her to prom. That's memorable right?

Nick stepped off his private jet and looked around. It was good to be back in California. But enough of the sightseeing, he had some business to take care of. Just as he started walking, he heard a crash coming from inside the plane. He ran inside and saw two idiots lying on the floor. Joe and Kevin. Just great.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nick asked coldly.

"We're here to help you." Kevin replied.

"Yeah, you can't handle this whole thing by yourself." Joe said and snickered. Nick was about to ask how they knew but Ashley got their first.

"Ashley told us. You honestly think we wouldn't help?" Kevin asked.

"Come on, let's go. We have a lot to get done." Nick said and ushered them his way.

They had a lot to do. They needed three tuxes so Kevin and Joe went off to shop. That left a very confused Nick. How was he supposed to make this night memorable for Miley? What if him coming back made it a nightmare for her? He was pacing around the room trying to figure everything out. He sat down on his couch and thought. If he really loved Miley, then he would do anything just to see her. Then an idea hit him.

Miley went dress shopping since the prom was only in one day. She was looking around when she swore she saw two familiar faces. Miley started looking around to see if it was really them. Then she saw two guys on the floor looking out from a big puffy dress. She gave them a weird look.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Miley greeted. They boys stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Hey girl! We are just shopping for a concert we have." Kevin said quickly.

"Yeah, since prom is coming around we thought it would be cool if we dressed up like we were going." Joe said.

"Oh that's cool. Is your concert tomorrow then?" She asked. They nodded.

"That's too bad; I would've came and cheered you guys on. Oh shoot, I got to go. I'll hopefully see you guys around." She said and left.

"Yeah she'll definitely be seeing us soon." Kevin said. Then Kevin looked one way and saw the perfect tux for Nick. With that they bought it and walked out of the store.

They rushed home and showed Nick. To Nick's surprise he actually liked it as well as the ones his brothers picked out for themselves.

Nick told them his plan and they went over it a couple times. After all you only have one prom so it has to be perfect. That's what worried Nick. One mistake and his plan was done. No pressure right?


	19. Prom Night

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**It's Prom Night So Let's Uncork The Champagne Bottle And Get This Party Started!**

It was finally Prom and Miley couldn't be more excited. She was dressed in a long white dress with her hair flowing down straight. Jerry was supposed to pick her up at 7pm sharp and it was only 6:30. The dance started at 7pm. Jerry always liked to arrive a little later, which always ticked Miley off a bit. As Miley was stuck in her own thoughts, there was a knock. Miley jumped and ran to the door of her room and opened it.

"Hey bud, you all set and ready?" Billy Ray asked. Miley sighed and nodded then plopped on her bed. Billy Ray knew something was wrong.

"Tell me what's on your mind Miley." Her dad said. She only shook her head.

"Miles. Miley. Smiley Miley. Smiles Miles!" He said attempting to make Miley smile. She started laughing and gave in.

"It's about prom…" Billy Ray nodded. "I'm just not…" She stopped, trying to find the right words to say.

"Sure about Jerry?" Billy Ray questioned. Miley nodded.

"I mean its not that he's not a great guy but…" She started.

"He's not Nick." He finished for her. Miley let out a small gasp.

"But-t how.w.w how did you…" She stuttered.

"Darlin every time someone mentions the name Nick, even if it's not about him, your face brightens up. Anytime you would hear about him dating that one girl it broke you down and you would lock yourself in your room for the day. Face it; you are still in love with him Miles." Billy Ray said softly. Miley was about to speak but the doorbell rang. Miley looked at her watch and it was 6:53pm. It had to be Jerry.

As Miley was running down the stairs to the door, Billy Ray called out from her room, "Just don't do anything you will regret tomorrow morning!"

Miley opened the door and standing there; right in front of her face was none other than…no one. Miley was so confused. A perplexed Miley looked around her porch to find the person who rang the bell. As she was looking, a big black thing caught her eye. A stretch Hummer limo was right in front of her house with the chauffer waiting by its side. She quickly ran to it. I mean c'mon, who hasn't wanted a time to ride in one of those?

"Excuse me madam, but a have a note for you. Ms Cyrus, no?" The chauffer said in a French accent. Miley nodded and took the note from the guy. The note was neatly written and said,

_Why hello there Ms Cyrus. I hope you had an excellent day today because tonight is going to be amazing. Can't wait to see you there!_

_P.S Like the limo? I know how much you wanted to ride in one so I thought what the hell? ___

_Sincerely, _

_The guy who bought all of this_

Miley laughed reading the note and stuck it into her purse. The chauffer opened the door and Miley stepped in to see…no one once again. Now Miley was seriously confused but that didn't mean she still wasn't happy. I mean she's in a fricken stretch Hummer limousine. What's not to be happy about? She silently and lonely sat looking out the window, not knowing what the rest of the night had in store for her.

Just as the limo was out of sight, another car pulled into the driveway. Billy Ray looked out the window cautiously. The doorbell rang again. He stepped away from the window and answered it. It was Jerry.

"Hi is Miley ready?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh no she actually left already. Sorry buddy." He said and slammed the door shut. Billy Ray thought for a second on who sent the limo earlier. Then something came to mind…more like someone.

The limo slowly pulled into the hotel parking lot where the prom would be taking place. The chauffer opened the door for Miley and she stepped out, only to be greeted by tons of flashing lights. There were like twenty photographers taking pictures of her as she stepped onto the…red carpet? Yes there was a red carpet below her. She chuckled to herself and walked into the hotel.

Inside there were tons of people dancing to some crazy rock band that was onstage. Miley started walking towards the stage but then the music stopped as well as Miley. Then an unknown started to play. Miley didn't recognize the music at all. She turned around to go to the refreshments table.

The music was getting louder as the band came onto the stage. Miley was pouring punch into her cup. Then someone started to sing.

_The first time  
That I see your eyes  
Then I'm outta sight  
The last night  
Girl you broke my heart  
But I don't care a lot  
Cause I won't  
Won't let go  
Won't let_

_I just won't let you go  
My heart is separable  
Won't let you go  
Oh yeah_

_I just won't  
Love you yeah  
Love you girl  
This time_

_Oh yeah  
I just won't let you go  
My heart is separable  
Won't let you go  
Oh yeah  
And I just won't  
Love you, yeah  
Love you, girl  
This time_

The second the voice started to sing, Miley knew the voice but knew there was no possible way for HIM to be there. When the song ended, Miley spun around and looked to see who the band was. She took a sip of her punch, and then spit it out when she saw it. The one and only Nick Jonas was standing on stage at her school decked out in a black tux and tie with a red collared shirt underneath. Oh boy did he look fine.

Miley stood there with her mouth wide open and totally zoned out. She was like that for a good five minutes until somebody tapped her shoulder and snapped her out of her trance. She turned around to be shocked as ever.

"Hey Miley." The person said and smiled. Miley stood there still in shock. She regained her composure and spoke.

"Hey Nick….What are you doing here?!" She practically shouted. He pulled on his collar a bit to loosen its grip.

"We have a show here. My brothers told me they ran into you and told you that we had a show today." He said.

"Yeah but they never said it was here." Miley said a matter-o-factly. Nick just chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" Mick questioned. Miley just smiled and shook her head. Just as it grew silent, music started to play. The song was a very great and popular song. It wasn't just any song either. Miley and Nick looked at each other and Miley stared at the ground. It was their song.

"Hey, would you like to dance?" Nick asked shyly. Miley looked up and smiled. The second Nick took her hand in his, there was a funny feeling. It was like the 4th of July all over again. They both blushed and Nick led them to the dance floor.

Joe and Kevin were sitting on the stage enjoying their little break as their CD was playing. They looked around and spotted some kid. Kevin noticed him mouth the word Miley to some kid and realized that that guy had to be Miley's boyfriend. Kevin nudged Joe and nodded in the guy's direction. Joe quickly caught on and headed back stage as well as Kevin.

When they came out, they were disguised in glasses and hats. Oh and fake mustaches. They made their way over to Jerry before he saw Miley. Kevin stopped a few feet away from him, however Joe kept going.

"Excuse me; you are Jerry, are you not?" Joe asked in the most intelligent voice Kevin had ever heard from him. Jerry nodded.

"Yeah but listen pal, I gotta find my girlfriend. You see I asked her here to the prom and well we are at a hotel and I have a key to suite if ya get what I'm sayin." He said. He looked around, and then spotted Miley.

"Well this talk has been fun but I have to get to my girlfriend. See ya." Jerry said and started to walk away. Joe quickly pulled his arm.

"Dude get the hell off of me!" Jerry shouted. Joe tried to think of some kind of excuse that sounded real.

"Your mom, she called the school and she asked us to tell you to go home for a second. She had some big thing to give you." Joe said quickly. Jerry's eyes lit up and he ran out the doors.

Kevin patted Joe on the shoulder.

"You are the man." Kevin said. Then it hit him.

"Dude, he might believe us but once he gets home and his mom doesn't have anything big for him, he will come back. Idiot!" Kevin said then punched the wall next to him.

"Give me your phone." Joe demanded. Kevin gave him a questioning look and handed his phone to Joe. Joe dialed a number, talked to an operator then called another number.

"Hello, this is the owner of the hotel that is hosting your son's prom. We caught him with alcohol in his hands and we were forced to send him home and he is banned from the hotel the rest of the evening. Please keep it that way…Thank you…oh don't worry, nobody was hurt…mmkay...have a nice night, goodbye." Joe said to the other line and hung up.

"He's not going anywhere." Joe said and smiled evilly. Kevin laughed.

"You truly are the man." He said.

"Hey, my younger brother is with the girl he loves. I am most definitely not going to let some pansy ruin that for him." Joe said seriously and headed towards the stage, with Kevin following behind. They got on stage and knew exactly what song to play. The music started up.

Miley and Nick were slow dancing. It felt so good to be in Nick's arms again.

"So, Miley, anything new in your life?" Nick asked as soon as the music stopped. Miley remembered something, took out her phone, sent a text, put her phone away and turned back to Nick.

"No." She said happily. She looked at Nick. He looked so amazing. She wanted more than anything to get back together with him, but she couldn't. They were always so busy that they wouldn't have any time for each other. It would never work.

"Well Miley I have a confession to make." Nick started.

"Me too." Miley agreed.

"You go first." They said in unison.

"No you!" They said at the same time. There was silence for a couple seconds which was quickly broken.

"I'm still in love with you!" They both said real fast together. They both stared at each other for a couple minutes. They both looked into each others eyes and saw two things; Love and hope.

"Can we talk in a more private area?" Miley asked suggestively.

"Yeah sure." Nick said and winked.

He took her hand and went into the lobby of the hotel. He bought a suite and led Miley into the elevator. They looked at each other for a couple seconds, then pulled the other closer and started to make out. Miley pushed Nick against the elevator wall and he moaned in pain and pleasure from the bar his back hit and from Miley's tongue slithering over his. Then the elevator thing beeped and they quickly pulled apart. An old lady came on and looked at them weirdly since they both were just standing there with weird looks on their faces. Then, they both burst out laughing. Luckily their stop hit and the doors opened.

They stopped out and casually walked to the suite, put the key in and walked inside. Then, Miley grabbed Nick back in and they started to make out again. Nick pulled her on the bed. As he hovered over her, he looked at her beautiful face and couldn't help but smile. He slowly kissed her neck and she smiled there, so happy that she was with him again. The slow make out session started to heat up and if nobody stopped soon, well things would go farther than far. Nick pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Like with me?" Nick asked nervously waiting for the dreadful answer. Miley didn't say anything at first. She was thinking about what was about to happen, not realizing that she forgot to answer Nick. He decided that was her way of saying that she wanted nothing to happen, so he started to get up but Miley pulled him back down, down so far that his nose was touching hers.

"Nick, I want this more than anything. I love you and no one else and there is no one else that I would rather do this with but you." Miley said and gave Nick a cute smile. He smiled back and began to kiss her.

Nick quickly kicked off his shoes and well as Miley. Miley ripped his tie off and took off his jacket. Nick continued to kiss her. Miley unbuttoned he red shirt and threw it off to reveal his toned body. Nick unbuckled his pants, took them off and threw them behind him. So forth until they were both bare on top of each other. Nick stopped once again.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life." Miley said and pulled him back down.

At about 2am, a couple of hours from when they both had fallen asleep, Nick woke up. He looked at the person in front of him. He smiled to himself, happy that he had spent this wonderful night with her. Nick snuggled closer into Miley and fell asleep.

Yes, Prom is always a memorable night. People laugh and dance. People get drunk and party harder. People go home sad and cry. And even some lucky people, reunite with their one true love and spend the night together. I would say that Prom is indeed a great thing. Too bad all great things come to an end.

**Hey everyone! Once again, I am sooooo sorry that I've once again taken a long time to update. Well sad to say that the next chapter will be the last…but don't worry cause there will be a sequel. Well I would like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. I personally loved how Miley and Nick reunite. They are so cute together! Anyways click that awesome review button and tell me what you think. Chow for now! **


	20. Where's The Good In Goodbye?

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Where's The Good In Goodbye?**

It was nine in the morning. Through the little slits of the blinds on the windows the bright sun came through.

Nick slowly opened his eyes. Normally any guy would scream when he found out that he just slept with his ex girlfriend. But he couldn't be happier. He smiled and looked around the room. Pieces of their clothing was scattered around. Then, he looked at the girl lying peacefully next to him. It was someone very special to him, Miss Miley Cyrus.

His happy thoughts were interrupted by several bad ones. He looked at his watch and realized he had to go. The Jonas Brothers were scheduled to go on a year long tour with Demi Lovato. Nick personally didn't like Demi but what could he do? He hated it but he still had to perform, though he did wish it was Miley coming instead of Demi. Not as Hannah Montana or anyone else for that matter. He wanted Miley.

As he started to get dressed, something caught his eye. He stopped and looked at his left hand. He took the shiny ring off and put it on the bed. He tore off a piece of paper off the stationary by the phone. He quickly wrote something down and placed it on the bed with the ring on top of it. He frowned. He knew for a fact he would have severe consequences for this. But he didn't care. This might be his last time doing anything with Miley.

Nick was about to walk out, but something else caught his eye. Miley's phone. He walked over and picked it up and opened it. He went to her texts and looked at the last one she sent. He laughed inaudibly. Miley always had to be nice even if she was hurting someone. The text said,

_Hey Jerry. Look I think we should break up. I'm sorry. Let's still be friends. Please don't hate me but it's the best thing. Bye_

Nick silently walked over to Miley. He looked at her gently breathing in and out. She looked so delicate that if you touched her, she would break into a million little pieces. The color of her crazy colored blue eyes. The way her lips felt so smooth and perfect on his. Nick wiped away the tear that was rolling down his cheek.

He slowly bent down and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon Miley's lips. He backed up and walked to the door. He took one last look at Miley.

"Goodbye Miley." He said softly.

With that, he walked out of the room, and maybe out of Miley's life.

Miley slowly woke up. She looked at the clock and it read twelve thirty. She yawned and turned around. She was expecting to see a curly head guy, laying shirtless next to her, but instead there was something she least expected. There was a note with Nick's purity ring one top of it. She picked up the note and read it.

_Good morning beautiful. I hope you had a lovely time at the prom last night. Isn't it funny how I asked you to go with me three years ago. Thanks for keeping that promise. As sad as it is to say, I have to go. I have a tour to go on but I knew I needed one final goodbye. I'm so sorry it had to be like this…again. As for the ring which I bet you're holding and thinking why in the world I gave it to you, I'm giving it to you for a reason. I promised myself that the girl I lost my virginity to, I would give her my ring. Thank god that I got to give it to you, because I don't want anyone else to have it._ _You and I will meet again, when we're least expecting it, One day in some far off place, I will recognize your face, I won't say goodbye my friend, for you and I will meet again.__ Just so you know, there's a space that only you can fill. Just so you know, I love you now, I always will."__I love you Miley Cyrus... _

_Forever and always,_

_Nick Jonas _

Miley placed the note back on the bed. Tears started pouring down her face. How come the one guy she truly loved had to keep leaving her? Miley needed to leave. She needed to forget everything that had happened the night before. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She picked up the note and shoved it in her purse. As she was about to leave, she caught a glimpse of something. Nick's ring. She picked it up and examined it. It said PONED on it. Miley chuckled. She slipped the ring on her finger and walked out the door.

Meanwhile

Nick and his brothers arrived at the airport. They got out of the limo and stepped into the warm Californian air. They walked into the airport with sunglasses on to disguise them from their fans. They are still popular but not as big as before. They got their tickets and sat down waiting to be called to board the plane. They boys chatted while they waited. Nick stayed silent.

"And she walked in the room and screamed. There were flowers all scattered on the rug and there I was, on my knee ready to propose. Before I could, Nicole said, Joe you are getting the rug dirty. So I laughed and said will you marry me? And she's like, not before you clean this up. It was funny. I seriously almost cried." Joe told Kevin. They started laughing hysterically. Then they both realized that Nick didn't laugh. He was staring out the window instead with a frown on his face.

"C'mon Nick, you probably will never see Miley again. She's going to college next year and will meet someone else who can always be there and then will most likely marry that person. After that she might not have feelings for you anymore. I mean I don't mean to sound so mean buddy, but you have broken her heart a lot of times. After all that it will be impossible for her to love you again. I mean you can't force her to love you again. Trying to make someone fall in love with you is about as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with." Joe told his little brother.

"Why? Why do you have to be so damn negative?!" Nick said slightly raising his voice.

"Nick its not like anything huge happened between you guys. I mean its not like you…(Kevin laughs nervously) not like you guys…" Kevin started saying. Nick held up his left hand revealing no ring. Kevin and Joe stared blankly at him.

"Dude, you… you… aw man dad is gonna be pissed!" Joe said. Kevin didn't know what to say.

"See! Why can't you say something supportive or nice or even a nice joke?!" Nick said his voice rising with every word he said. People started to look over to see what all the fuss was about. Nick and Joe started arguing. Both screaming and fighting. Kevin looked around nervously then turned his attention towards his idiotic brothers.

"Do you truly love her?" Kevin shouted loudly over his brothers.

"Yes. With every little bit of my heart. I don't care if I'm right next to her or in the mountains in Japan. If she's with me or someone else. If I'm with her or someone else. I will still love her. She means the world to me. I would take a knife or bullet for her any day. I would do anything in the world just to make her happy because I love her." Nick said so softly it was hard to hear. Then the intercom came on and announced that their plane was here. Joe and Kevin were both about to say something but stopped, and started walking to the entrance of the plane.

"Guys I don't know if I should leave…" Nick said a little unsure. Kevin and Joe both stepped dead in their tracks.

"Nick, I think it's time you just let her go and let her be a memory." Joe said lightly. Kevin shook his head in agreement.

"Sometimes you have to let go to see if there was anything worth holding on to." Kevin said and walked towards the plane. Joe patted Nick on the back and followed his oldest brother.

Nick looked back at the exit of the airport, almost as if hoping to see her there. But she wasn't.

He looked at his brothers boarding the airplane, then back at the exit doors. His head as telling him to board the plane. His heart was telling him to stay and go back to Miley. He turned and started walking to the place he thought he should go.

"I hope I'm making the right decision." Nick mumbled to himself. He glanced back and continued walking. He mumbled something under his breath as he continued to walk. A person nearby quickly jotted something down and ran away. Nick took one last glance back. This was his last chance to change his mind. He decided to stick with his original plan. He walked in the opposite direction.

Question is, did he follow his heart and stay? Or did he listen to his head and go? God only knows.

Will Miley stay with Nick?

Or will he let his career get in the way?

Will Joe actually get married?

If so, will the wedding actually last all the way to the I Do?

Will Miley still love Nick if he stays?

Will Miley still love Nick if he leaves and comes back?

Will Nick move on?

Will Kevin finally get a girl?

Why is Joe trying so hard to get Nick over Miley?

Will Miley get sick of waiting for Nick and find a new man?

Will Nick and Miley end up with new people?

Or will they end up together?

It Can Happen

Only I Know:)

**Ha I totally stole the ending from the gossip girl books. You'd have to of read the books to know what I'm talking about. Well that's it. My first real story is finally over. Thank you all so much for reading this story. I'd also like to thank you all for always having to wait so long for an update. You guys are pretty amazing to wait that long for most of the updates. Well good news is that there will be a sequel. God only knows how long it will take to get up though. I will try hard to get it up soon. Thanks again guys: Now since this wraps up my story, I'd really love to hear what you guys think of the story. I personally love the titles of my chapters. Some of them are pretty outrageous and cool. Until next story. GO NILEY! One last thing…**

**SUPPORT MILEY!! VOTE FOR HER IN THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS!! **


End file.
